Horrendus MixUp
by HazzardHusker
Summary: While Luke is in the Marines, what secret is revealed to Bo that makes him think about leaving the farm? Will his family be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi everyone! Somehow I didn't think I'd be back this quick, but I'm hooked! No beta reader on this one, I'm relying on each of you. I just couldn't bring myself to bug someone like I did last time. I really wanted to do a more traditional type Duke story that used all the characters, but...I haven't thought of one yet. I'm trying. if ya'll have any suggestions, please let me know. This one is more along the intense lines.

Couple quick notes about the timelines here. I don't remember the show ever really telling us how old the cousins were or what really happened to their families. After reading so much fan fiction, I'm unable to differentiate between what was in the show and what my mind believes from the stories. (Hey - that's a compliment. Writing something that others begin to believe as fact is good writing). Anyway, I guess I went under the assumption that Luke is the oldest, with Daisy a year behind, and Bo being the youngest at two years behind her. Any bigger of an age gap doesn't always work as well.

I'm also not certifying as to the total accuracy of some of the military procedures and standards. The 30 day paid leave is applicable now, but exactly how it was back in the early 70's and exactly how it works, I'm not sure. The government wasn't exactly overly informative. I think they thought I was writing some expose on their policies. Therefore, I used what I thought made sense and what fit. If anyone knows how it works, please let me know.

This also doesn't follow some of the facts of the show. I'll let you know which ones as we get closer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

HORRENDUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 1

THE VISIT

Luke Duke could not believe his luck. In the past two years, he hadn't been blessed with any. Where he'd been, relying on luck wasn't something that a man wanted to do, not if he wanted to stay alive. A soldier had to depend on his brains, his instincts, and his fellow commrades, and that's exactly what Luke was. He may have been a United States Marine, but the enemy didn't stop to ask for credentials, and that made him a soldier above all else. So when his commanding officer handed him the notice, the country boy from Georgia experienced the first bit of good fortune since he'd left his home in Hazzard twenty four months earlier. Unfortunately, his lucky break came at someone else's expense.

A section of Luke's division had come under heavy fire, killing or wounding most all of the personnel that coordinated and oversaw the military movements of several units. It was a heavy blow to their operations, and though the members had been replaced, it left them vulnerable should they encounter another attack. They needed back-ups available, and were willing to train qualified soldiers. Luke had applied immediately. The men that he served with may have razzed him about his 'hick' accent, but the southerner had already proven himself to be competent, trustworthy, and smart. He was just what the armed forces were looking for in men that they wanted to promote. Of course, Luke didn't tell them that he really didn't care about the opportunity; he didn't plan on making the military a career. There was only an off chance that he'd ever really put it to use, and he doubted it would even get him off the front lines, but that didn't deter him from applying. The reason that he really wanted it was because of where he'd be sent to be trained. The Marine Logistics Base where he'd be sent was in Albany, and he didn't mean New York. It was none other than Albany, Georgia. Despite being a few hours away from Hazzard, it would still bring him home.

As soon as he'd received his orders to report for training, Luke put his plan into action. The soldiers were given 30 days of paid leave per year, but once they were deployed that far away, they almost never got to go home. The government informed them that they didn't operate a travel agency, and making arrangements were usually just too hard. Fighting in the rice paddies didn't leave much sight-seeing available, so most of the guys ended up losing their leave time if they weren't stationed close to a friendly city. Luke had only used a few days of his; he still had forty-five days accumulated. He knew that he couldn't ask to go back to Georgia for a month, but since they were sending him there anyway, he could request that his leave be granted after his training was complete. It also wouldn't cost him any of his own money; transportation would be provided compliments of the United States military. He got paid for serving his country, but didn't have much use for currency while surrounded by trees and critters. He had directed that his monthy pay be sent to his Uncle Jesse, telling him to use the money as he needed, but his uncle didn't like charity, even from his own kin. Instead of following Luke's instructions, he had opened an account under Luke's name in the local bank, which was owned by the Duke family's arch enemy, Boss Hogg. Each month his uncle deposited the funds, and as a result, Luke had a nice nest egg saved up. He didn't care about any of that. The only opportunity he wanted was the chance to go home for a visit. He had to get there, somehow; he knew he was needed. Someone had been listening to his prayers.

The oldest Duke boy knew that if he told his family he was coming, they'd drop everything just to be close to him. He, however, had to get through his schooling first, which wouldn't have left any time. He didn't think he could handle knowing that they were so close, yet not being able to really be with them. Therefore, he decided not to tell them that he was coming until after he passed his courses. He wanted to surprise them, and to find out exactly what was going on.

A few days before he was scheduled for R & R, he called his friend, Cooter Davenport, begging for a ride, but making him promise not to say anything. Seeing all the dust kick up on the road leading to the base, Luke knew it had to be his buddy. He was right on time, and only a native Hazzardinian could drive like that. Luke could hardly contain himself as he rushed through the gates to greet his pal.

"Lukey!" Cooter yelled, barely stopping long enough to put the truck into park.

"Cooter! Aw man, you're a sight for sore eyes," he told him as the two men hugged.

"Well, you sure look different!" Cooter said, stepping out of the embrace. "My God, Luke, you look like...a grown up!"

"Yeah, well, war will do that to you, buddy," Luke said, regretting it as soon as he did.

Cooter was the same age as Luke, but had been excused from serving. Some people gave him a hard time about it, but in his own way, he was more responsible than Luke. Cooter had been spared from the draft because he'd been left with the family business to run after his father had died when he was sixteen. He also was responsible for his cousin, L.B., who was the same age as Luke's cousin, Bo; they'd all grown up together. Cooter had responsibilities, legitimate ones, which is why the government spared him, but not everyone saw it that way. His uncle had written to him about the way people would whisper behind Cooter's back, saying he was a draft dodger, especially whenever someone from Hazzard was shipped home in a pine box. He could see from his friend's face that even he felt guilty for having been pardoned when most all of their friends hadn't been so blessed. Luke didn't blame him, though. He would have found himself in the same position if his Uncle Jesse hadn't been around.

"I'm sorry, Cooter," Luke said.

"Nah! Don't worry about it. It's just so good to see you. I've really missed ya, buddyroe."

"I've missed you, too," Luke said, throwing his gear into the back of the truck so they could get going.

"I know three people that are going to be very happy in a few short hours," Cooter told him, sliding behind the wheel.

Luke nodded, hoping that his friend was right, and that **three** people would be glad to see him. He and Cooter talked for a while until they fell into a comfortable silence. Luke watched the lovely Georgia scenery pass by, never realizing that he could miss something so simple, so bad. As he stared out the window, he thought back over how he had come to this point.

_The year had been 1971, and Luke had just graduated from high school. Thousands of miles away, a war was raging that most people didn't even understand, including Luke and his family. The only thing they were sure of about the conflict was that it was reaching out and grabbing young men like Luke and shipping them off, whether they wanted to go or not. Of course, some of those called decided not to go, running away to places like Canada instead, but that wasn't Luke's style. He was a Duke, and a Duke never turned tail and ran, even when they should have. He believed that it was only a matter of days before his letter came, so he decided to take control of his own future. Rather than waiting to be summoned, he joined voluntarily. The way he saw it was that if he was going to go anyway, he may as well decide for himself how he wanted to serve his country. Signing up gave him more opportunities to learn what he wanted and to decide how he wanted to help, or so he thought. It also provided a higher rate of pay, and money was something that was never in abudance in Luke's family. _

_Luke Duke had come to live on the farm after a fire had claimed the lives of his family. His father's oldest brother and his wife had taken him in as a young boy, and treated him as if he were their very own. For a little while, it had just been the three of them. He missed his parents, but in time he grew to love his Aunt Lavinia and Uncle Jesse very much._

_Just when he had accepted his new life, an automobile accident claimed the second of Jesse's brothers, along his wife, leaving another orphaned Duke child in the world. As they had with Luke, they welcomed his cousin, Daisy, with open arms. She was a year younger than himself, and at first, she had been so sad that he hadn't really gotten to know her very well. After she started adjusting, Luke discovered that she was cool, for a gal, and they became friends. She was a pretty little girl, but acted more like a boy, able to keep up with her male cousin in most everything. Unfortunately, she was still a girl, and what Luke Duke really wanted was a brother. God had given him one, but snatched him away in the same fire that killed his mom and dad. Hence, enter Beauregard._

_In a cruel twist of fate, the Good Lord snatched up the last of Jesse's brothers, the youngest of the Duke siblings. Though it hadn't been easy losing any of them, Jesse had always had a soft spot for the baby of his family, and his death had been the hardest to accept. Perhaps it was because he was closest to his blonde brother, perhaps it was because his death followed so closely the deaths of his other two siblings, or perhaps it was because his sister-in-law had just died giving birth to a baby who had his own problems. It just didn't seem fair that God had sent the little boy into the world with so many obstacles, only to take his parents away and leave him all alone. _

_Little Beauregard was only six months old when Jesse and Lavinia agreed to accept custody. Even though they told Luke and Daisy that their little cousin, who was coming to live with them, was just a baby, Luke didn't quite understand what that meant. All he knew was that he was a boy, and he thought he was finally getting the brother he'd always wanted. Luke also didn't fully comprehend that besides being a baby, Bo was very sick. Plagued by severe health issues, the doctors weren't holding out much hope that he'd see his teenage years. That still didn't phase Luke. He was so excited when he was told that another little boy was coming to live with them that he was even prepared to share his prize toy cars. They were going to have so much fun he couldn't hardly wait._

_The dark haired boy couldn't have been more surprised when his aunt and uncle came home with the newest addition to their family. He was expecting a boy not someone that couldn't even walk, and judging by the way his aunt was carrying him, he couldn't. Not only could he not walk, but he couldn't talk, either. Luke wanted to know how they were going to have fun when they couldn't communicate. His uncle Jesse warned him that Beauregard would have his own way of letting them know what he wanted. Luke and Daisy peered down at their cousin. Daisy was in heaven, thinking that he was adorable, just like one of her dolls. Luke rolled his eyes, wondering what a boy like himself would need with a doll. Still, when he took a closer look, he had to admit that there was something special about the little guy. When his aunt told the baby that Luke was his cousin, his little eyes and face lit up, as if he understood. Luke picked up his hand, amazed that it worked for as small as it was. Bo latched on to Luke's with a grip that was stronger than one would have expected. The baby then started making all kinds of weird noises, which Luke couldn't help but laugh at. It was clear that even though he was little, he had taken a liking to his oldest cousin, and Luke couldn't help but like him in return. _

_  
There was only one, other thing that bothered the older child. He told his aunt and uncle that he just didn't look like a Beauregard. Uncle Jesse told Luke that a lot of folks with that name preferred to be called Bo, and Luke stated emphatically that he looked like a Bo. Everyone agreed, and from that day forward, Beauregard Duke was known as Bo Duke, something the blonde later thanked his cousin for. As he got older, he confided that he really hated the name Beauregard, and would have legally changed it himself, when he got older, if that's what everyone had called him. It also saved him from being nicknamed something much worse. _

_From the minute he came to the farm, it was clear that he and Luke were about as opposite as two people could get. Luke was dark, Bo was blonde. Luke was quiet, Bo wasn't, except when he was sick, and then everyone wished he would be loud. As he grew, he was in and out of the hospital constantly, and when he was ill, he'd be confined to his bed or the couch. Yet, when he was feeling good, he was more rambuncious than either of his older cousins, and he showed a zest for living from an early age. It was almost as if he sensed that his years might be numbered, so he needed to enjoy every minute he had. He could be whiny when he was well, but when he was ill, he hardly ever complained. The only things that ever really bothered him were needles and being in the hospital alone, and he'd experienced enough of both to have an understandable fear of them. _

_Due to his age and health, Bo quickly became everyone's favorite. Jesse, Lavinia, and Daisy all doted on him, and Luke soon became his protector. Bo gobbled up the attention, and learned early on how to flash his smile and use his big eyes to get exactly what he wanted. Even though he ate it up, he was the first to return it, always quick to offer a hug or kiss as easily as he'd ask for one. Yet, it didn't take long to see that Luke was the one he was joined at the hip with. Bo Duke worshipped the ground that his oldest cousin walked on, and Luke would have found it  
impossible not to reciprocate those strong feelings. As the years went by, Luke watched everything that Bo had been forced to endure, and the young boy began to earn the respect of the older one._

_Then, when Bo was eight, they were sent a miracle. Finally diagnosed correctly, they were told that a new procedure had been developed that could correct the restriction to his lungs. Bo hadn't had asthma, after all. After a few weeks, the only reminder of his previous death sentence was a small scar and his small size. Once he was fully recovered, Bo and Luke Duke became equal partners in everything, though Luke never slipped out of his role as that of protector. Anyone that hurt Bo had to answer to him, and he was quite capable of defending them both. _

_Luke had gotten his wish, and he couldn't have asked for a better brother if he had been allowed to hand pick him. However, all teenagers feel a need for a certain amount of independence, and Luke was no exception. When he first entered high school, he tried to put a little distance between him and Bo. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but it wasn't always cool to have a little one tagging along. Luckily, most of Luke's friends liked Bo and accepted him into their circle, and the phase didn't last too long._

_Then came the day. The hardest thing Luke ever had to do was to tell Bo that he was leaving the farm. The blonde had just turned 15 and couldn't understand why Luke had voluntarily offered to go. _

_"Ya did what? Why?" he shouted._

_"Because Bo, it's better this way. I'll get to have some say so in what I do, and it pays more, which ya know Uncle Jesse can always use."_

_"You mean you want to go?" Bo asked, as the tears flowed down his cheeks._

_"Of course I don't want to go!"_

_"Then why offer?" Bo demanded._

_"Because you and I both know that it's only a matter of days before the letter comes. Most of my friends are already gone. They just ain't going forget about me."_

_"You don't know that!" Bo accused. "They might not call you, and even if they do, it might not be for a long time. I just don't understand!" he screamed, running out of the barn as Luke pleaded with him to stop._

_Though he never came right out and said it, Luke could see in his cousin's eyes that Bo believed he was abandoning him. His baby cousin always had insecurities about the people that he loved most leaving him. Life on the farm was all Bo ever knew, but he also understood that he had been born to parents; parents that had been snatched away. In some ways, it should have been easier for him, not able to remember losing his mom and dad, but it wasn't. Bo feared that those he loved would die and leave him, just like his parents, and he was even more afraid of that than of needles and hospitals. Nightmares had plagued him from an early age, and they were almost always the same; someone died. Luke held the record for dying the most in Bo's subconscious thoughts, and Luke understood that this was his biggest fear come true._

_The boy came home later that night, not knowing whether to be angry or afraid. He finally admitted that he was more scared than mad, and for the next two weeks, he virtually clung to his oldest cousin. Fearing for Bo, Luke only had one choice. He told his adopted baby brother that he loved him, and promised that he would come back, alive. Most people would have told Luke that making a promise like that was unfair since he couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to keep it, but the oldest Duke boy knew he had to. If he didn't, it would destroy Bo, and this wasn't a request he was making of God, it was an order. _

_Nothing could have prepared Luke for what he lived through in the jungles of southern Asia. It had been a terrible experience, and he still had two years to go. Luke knew that he'd carry the scars for the rest of his life, emotional as well as physical. The only thing that kept him sane was his memories of his life in Georgia and his family, mostly the cousin that worshipped the ground he walked on. He had an old, worn picture of the two of them together that had been taken about a year before he shipped out. He looked at it several times a day, keeping it on him at all times, remembering his cousin's face, his smile, his voice, and the way his eyes danced with mischief even when he was being good. He hadn't thought it possible, but he soon discovered that he loved his baby brother more every day, and he was already the most important person in his life. _

_Luke waited for the letters. Bo wrote all the time, never knowing how much it meant to the recipient. The first nine months that he was gone, those hand scratched notes were the only thing he had to look forward to. They were so Bo, so full of life. His cousin would tell him everything, no matter how trivial, and in some ways, they made Luke feel as if he had never left. He'd also send him things like candy on the holidays and other little momentos. He won a ribbon in track and sent it to him just so that he could share something, writing that he didn't have anything else. Luke appreciated it, and wrote back saying it really had cheered him up, but he was still returning it. He wrote that he didn't want to see it get destroyed the way he'd seen so many other things ruined. He knew that Bo was proud of it, finally being able to participate in sports after being on the sidelines for so many years because of his health, and Luke didn't want to be responsible for its destruction. Of course, the best part of Bo's letters were the parts that told him how much he missed him and how much he loved him in an uninhibited way that was only Bo._

_Shortly before Luke's one year anniversary of being gone, something changed. The letters didn't even resemble the writer that Luke knew anymore. They started getting shorter and shorter, and his cousin shared less and less. He stopped sending the little things, and the notes started getting fewer and further between. Though he would still write that he loved and missed him, the tone Bo started using was almost formal. It was a-typical of his free spirited cousin, and as Luke read them, he thought that they sounded like Bo was writing to an acquaintence rather than his best friend; one that he might never see again. He became so concerned that he wrote to his uncle about it. _

_Luke was shocked when he received the reply. Jesse confirmed that Bo had indeed changed after a rumor started flying around town. Apparently, a few spiteful people had made up stories that the real reason Luke had joined the Marines was to simply get away from Bo. They told him that deep down, Luke had never even liked him. He had been forced to be his friend by his uncle, who was real big on family. Jesse Duke informed his oldest nephew that the ugly innuendos weren't just spreading through town, people were actually saying these things right to Bo's face. Of course, he'd told his youngest that it was hogwash and it wasn't true, and for a while, he seemed to accept that. Then something happened, and both he and Daisy noticed a sudden change in his personality, almost overnight. He tried to find out what had caused it, but everytime he asked, Bo pretended that everything was fine, saying that he didn't know what his uncle was talking about. Bo said he didn't believe the stories, but Jesse believed that he did. Like his letters, Bo became quiet and reserved._

_Luke was furious, unable to believe that anyone could be that vicious. He swore that if he ever found out who had started such lies, they'd be answering directly to him. However, it was his cousin's reaction that really puzzled him. Luke knew that Bo had insecurities. He had seen the doubt in his blue eyes when he told him that he had joined the service, but he thought they'd worked all that out. Luke never imagined that anyone could make Bo doubt his true place in his heart or the way that he really felt about him. It sounded perposterous that someone could convince the blonde that after all the years they'd been together, Luke had only been following orders. Surely Bo didn't think he was that good of an actor to have been able to have fooled him all that time. _

_So, the last year, he'd spent worried about Bo. He tried desperately to convey in his own letters to his baby cousin how much he missed him and how much he loved him. He reverted to Bo's ability to be totally open, something that Luke wasn't as comfortable about. He never let on that Uncle Jesse had told him anything. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be doing any good. Bo's letters just got shorter and more formal, and Jesse and Daisy weren't exactly forthcoming with how bad things really were. That's why Luke had been so desperate to get home, even if it was only for a visit._

"Hey buddy, we're here!" Cooter announced, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Luke looked around at the farm where he had grown up; at least it hadn't changed. It was a warm summer night. All the lights were on in the house, and the doors and windows were open to let in the light breeze. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to imagine what each of his family members were doing inside.

The dark haired Duke opened the door, and stepped out. He was positive that once Bo saw him again, all that jibberish about Uncle Jesse forcing Luke to befriend him would be forgotten. Taking another deep breath, he followed Cooter up the steps. He was home, if only temporarily.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

HORRENDUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 2

PIE ANYONE?

Luke stood at the doorway trying to catch a glimpse or a sound that might tell him what everyone was doing. He heard the TV going, but no one was talking, and that was odd. In the Duke household, someone always had a comment or a laugh to accompany the actual script, especially Bo. Uncle Jesse might be reading, but that didn't account for his two cousins. He wanted nothing more than to yank the door open and rush inside, but he let Cooter do the honors of knocking.

"Stay here! I don't know who it is this time of night," he heard his uncle say.

The older man burst into the kitchen, somewhat cautiously, somewhat aggresively. When he got close enough to really see who it was, he stopped. "Cooter, what in the blue blazes are you doing here this time of night?"

"Well, Uncle Jesse...," he said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse."

"Ah yes sir, Uncle Jesse, well I brought someone with me that just wanted to say hello," Cooter informed him.

"What do you mean you brought someone with you? I don't see anyone but you. Who is it, and what's so dang fired important that it couldn't wait til morning?" Cooter stood there and listened as the older man fired off one gruff comment after another. "Well, don't just stand there, bring in whoever you got with you. I want to go to bed sometime tonight."

"Yes sir," the mechanic said, opening the door behind him wider to let his surprise in.

Luke stepped inside, but didn't say anything. For a minute, neither did his uncle. "Luke?"

Luke raised his eyes to that of the old man's. "Uncle Jesse," he said back. Jesse Duke stretched out his arms, and Luke ran into them the way he had when he'd been a little boy, cause right that minute, that's exactly the way he felt.

"Oh Luke, I can't believe you're here," the old man said in a tear filled voice.

Within a few seconds, he felt another pair of arms go around him from the back. Judging by the strength and size of them, he knew that they belonged to his cousin, Daisy. "Luke!" she cried in her female voice, confirming his suspicions.

Half turning to include her, she slid in between her uncle and cousin. Luke looked around, trying to find the person he'd been most anxious to lay his eyes on, but he was no where in sight. He returned to the group hug where the words 'I love you' were flowing faster than dumped moonshine. Finally, Uncle Jesse released him and stepped back. Daisy, however, was still clinging to him.

"Let me take a look at you, boy!" his uncle said through his tears. "Luke, you're a man," he announced, the pride evident in his voice.

"How long can you stay, Luke?" Daisy asked him.

"Six weeks," Luke replied as his family said silent prayers of thanks. After answering several of their questions, he couldn't put off his own any longer. "Where's Bo?"

"Probably in his..., I mean your room," Daisy told him.

"Would ya'll mind if I went and said hello to him?" Luke asked, not really thinking that he needed permission, but not wanting them to think that he wasn't glad to see them, too. He couldn't believe that his cousin hadn't come out to see what all the commotion was about.

Luke knocked on the door, but got no response. He turned the handle and opened it to see what was going on. Bo's back was facing him. He was stretched out on the bed, and there was a headset sitting on top of his blonde locks, which explained why he hadn't heard anything. Luke heard pages flipping, and as he walked closer, he had to smile. Since Luke had introduced him to his own prize toy ones, Bo had developed a love of cars. He was reading a magazine about high performance vehicles and the men that drove them. Luke squatted down next to Bo's bed. He hated to have to startle him, but he didn't see any other way to get his attention. He laid a hand on his shoulder, and Bo jumped, ripping off the headphones and turning to see who had just scared the living daylights out of him. Realizing who it was, he froze. His eyes became big as saucers, and as they looked into each other's, the last two years and everything between melted away, just like Luke had thought it would. Whispering his cousin's full name, which he sometime did as a term of endearment, he flung his arms around the older boy's neck. "Lucas."

"Bo," Luke said back, wrapping his arms around him like he'd never let go.

"Missed you...scared...love you, Luke...sorry," the youngest Duke boy mumbled.

Bo's words were spontaneous and spoken freely, and that was the best homecoming Luke could have asked for. He'd been a little fearful that Bo's greeting might have been more reserved, the way his letters had been. There was nothing being held back by the boy in his arms at that minute. Luke felt the shaking shoulders, and knew that Bo was crying. What he didn't realize was that he was, too.

"Oh Bo! I missed you so much. I love you, cuz," Luke told him.

Those words didn't seem to be welcomed by Bo. The blonde pulled back. His eyes, however, refused to stop looking, afraid that if they blinked Luke would disappear again.

"Are you all right?" Bo asked, suddenly realizing that there must be a reason for his cousin to be home.

"Yeah, I'm ok. They sent me to Albany for some training so I asked for paid leave while I was here."

Bo nodded, glad that his cousin was ok. Despite everything, he didn't want to see him hurt.

Daisy and Jesse joined them, pausing in the doorway, but Daisy left her uncle's side, and threw her arms around Luke's neck. "I'm just glad you're here, sugar."

"Amen to that," Uncle Jesse agreed.

"Me, too," whispered Bo, though he lowered his eyes when he said it, and sat back down on his bed.

The kitchen table had always been a place where the Dukes prayed together, talked together, and ate together. Looking from Luke to Bo, he thought both of his boys could use a few pounds, and praying and talking would be good, too. "How bout something to eat boys and girl?" Uncle Jesse asked them.

Daisy was gone in a flash, saying that she had homemade peach pie she'd get out. The thought alone made Luke's mouth water, and he'd expected Bo to steam roll over him to get to the table first. The youngest Duke had always loved to eat and he was always hungry, a nasty combination, but so far, he'd said nothing or made no move to get up.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Jesse said, leaving the boys to have a few more minutes alone.

Luke didn't know exactly what to say. He wanted to know what was wrong, and he could see clearly that something was, but he'd only been home a few minutes. He couldn't very well start barking out orders or pressuring Bo into talking. "How bout some of that pie?" he asked, extending his hand.

Bo looked at the offered appendage, then looked at Luke. The Marine thought that he saw mistrust in the younger boy's eyes, then scolded himself for being paranoid, another effect of war. Bo shrugged and said ok, finally accepting Luke's offering. The older boy gave the younger one a tug, and only when Bo was standing next to him did he realize that the younger Duke was now the tallest Duke.

"Bo, you're taller than I am," he exclaimed, to which Bo grinned and nodded. Looking at him closer, he finally got his first glance at the new Bo Duke. He may have grown height wise, but he was still skinny as a rail. His wild blonde curls and midnight blue eyes were still the same, too, and earlier he'd seen that childlike expression that always melted his heart, and always ensured that Bo got whatever he wanted, but it had been fleeting. "I left a boy, and came home to a man," Luke told him.

Bo didn't know whether he'd just been complimented or insulted, so he didn't reply.

Throwing his arm around Bo's shoulder, Luke suggested that they go get the pie. He couldn't help but notice how Bo tensed at his touch, and his reply of 'okay, Luke,' was very polite. This was not the cousin he'd left behind.

Sitting around the table, three Dukes did a lot of talking, and one did a lot of listening. Luke saw that whenever Bo thought he wasn't looking, the blonde listened intently, his midnight blue eyes glued to him. Yet, as soon as he looked at Bo, he'd look down, focussing on his plate. Luke tried to include him in the conversation, but was only rewarded with very short responses. He had no idea what to do. The only thing he knew about Bo right that second was that he didn't have a girlfriend, and that he still liked cars and racing. They'd always shared an interest in the latter subject, and he hoped that one of his dreams of building their own car together might still be possible. He hoped in time, he'd get his cousin back because he sure missed him.

Thinking that Luke was probably tired, and that the boys might want to be alone, Uncle Jesse suggested that they turn in. Luke smiled at his uncle, wanting nothing more that to have some time alone with Bo.

In the service, the nights were the hardest. It was the time he missed Bo the most. Always having the hardest time sleeping of anyone in the house, Bo kept Luke up a lot when they were young, citing that he'd seen monsters or had a bad dream. Luke always said that Bo spent more time in his bed than he spent in his own. As they got older, they'd stay up half the night talking, only to be tired the next morning. Those were the nights he missed the most, and the kind he was hoping this one would turn into. He couldn't have been more disappointed.

The boys rid themselves of their clothes, stripping down to the shorts they were both going to wear to bed. As Bo turned out the lights, Luke prayed to hear Bo's voice. When he did, it didn't even sound like his cousin.

"I'm glad you're ok and that you're back, Luke, and I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Bo?" Luke asked, hoping that this was his chance to get him talking. Before he could think of anything else to say, Bo told him goodnight, pretending not to have heard Luke's question, climbed into bed and turned to face the wall, closing the opportunity for an all night chat.

In the moonlight, Luke could see the outline of Bo's bare back. As the hours dragged on, he knew his cousin wasn't sleeping. He could hear him struggling with his pillow and sheets, and he knew by his breathing that he was awake. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that he finally drifted off. Luke, on the other hand, was no closer to meeting the sandman than he was when he had first laid down. Sleep eluded him, and now it was a combination of his experiences of war coupled by a concern for Bo. He looked at the clock, and gave up trying. In a little bit, he'd be able to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey ya'll. I wasn't quite expecting the response I got off the first two chapters. I'm doing my best, but I'm worried. I hope that this is not a big build up to a big let down. You're comments and suggestions are very helpful, not only with material reference, but in helping to get a feeling as to where it might go. Much of this was totally redone based on that. So, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 3

LIES

Bo couldn't sleep. He used to dream about having his cousin back, but this wasn't the homecoming he'd envisioned. In his conjured up images, they spent the entire night talking. However, things had changed in the time that his best friend had been gone, and now he laid there thinking back to an era he wished he could go back to; a time when Luke loved him and was his best friend, if only in his own mind.

When Luke told him that he'd joined the Marines voluntarily, it had almost killed him on the spot. They'd been waiting for the letter to arrive, knowing that when it did, he'd have to go, but that was a lot different than volunteering to go earlier than you had to. He listened to all the reasons behind the decision, and though his mind might have understood them, his heart certainly had not. He felt that Luke had betrayed him and was abandoning him in a way that was even worse than his parents. They hadn't chosen to leave, his cousin had. Yet, he never told Luke how he really felt. He knew that Luke was going off to fight in a war that was very real, where they used very real bullets, and that coming home in a body bag was a very real possibility. He understood that because Hazzard had already lost a few of their own. Bo couldn't take a chance on upsetting Luke by making him feel guilty. It might have caused him to lose his focus, which could have resulted in his losing his life. No matter how he felt, that was the one thing that he would have never been able to deal with. He knew that if Luke died, he would, too. Instead, his blood brother promised that he'd come home, and Bo knew that when he promised, he would. A Duke always keeps their word.

A few months after Luke left, some of the older kids at school started telling him that the only reason his cousin joined the Marines was to get away from him.

_"Luke's cool, so is Daisy, but you're a dork, Bo," Eli Watson told him._

_"Yeah, you're a dweeb!" Eli's brother, Jake, chimed in._

_"Everyone knows that you're the dumbest person in Hazzard," Ronnie Freeport said, adding his two cents. _

_"No cool kid would ever be friends with someone like you!" Eli announced, and everyone agreed._

_"If it hadn't been for your uncle, Luke wouldn't have given you the time of day. That old man is so weird, everybody just laughs at him, always going on about family!" Ronnie snickered._

_"Luke told my brother, Willie, that he couldn't wait to graduate so he could get as far away from you as possible. He's been dreaming about it for years. The war was just an excuse. Luke was just mad that he had to be the one to leave since he was there first, but he said he'd gladly go if it meant he didn't have to see you no more!" Eli finished, stepping forward and knocking Bo down, as they walked away laughing. _

Bo called them all 'jackasses' as he got himself up and brushed himself off. Suddenly, he found himself in unchartered waters: alone. Despite technically being an orphan, that was something Bo had never felt. He trudged back to the farm, missing his cousin tremendously, knowing that if Luke had been there, he would have pounded those guys good.

Bo never entertained the possibility that there was any truth in what the kids had said to him. They were just bullies, and everyone knew it. He didn't believe a word of it, but as days turned into weeks, more and more kids started telling him the same thing. When a handful of adults began reciting the same spiel, Bo couldn't help but wonder. He may have been dumb, but he just didn't see how so many people could be making up a story that had no basis behind it. Besides, the folks of Hazzard weren't known to be intentionally mean. Bo should have realized that all the people involved weren't exactly pillars of the community. At some point, all those who felt the need to let Bo know what was going on had been on the receiving end of Jesse or Luke's anger at least once. Bo didn't stop to think about that. Instead, he would lay in his bed at night, realizing that there was some truth to what they were saying.

_"You two are about as opposite of each other as night and day," Bo remembered his aunt commenting one time._

The two cousins were different in a lot of ways.

_"Why can't you be more like your cousins, Beauregard?" teachers often asked him. "Luke and Daisy are so smart, and well, you're just..."_

Luke was the smart one, and Daisy wasn't too far behind. Bo, on the other hand, was considered dumb by most of the town.

_"Son, you're a natural! I don't understand why you don't go out for more of the teams," Bo heard one of Luke's coaches tell him._

Luke had always been athletic and muscular, whereas Bo had been sick and thin. Luke liked to play sports, and it wasn't that Bo didn't, but he hadn't always been able to.

_"Bo, don't be running around like that. You're gonna get another attack. Let's go play with the cars instead," Luke told him, trying to divert his attention._

When he couldn't play the games that everyone wanted or even to be outside, Luke still played with him, even when they had to play quiet games in the house. Deep down, if he were honest with himself, he knew that Luke would have preferred to be outdoors.

Eventually, Bo became a good athlete in his own right, becoming a track, football, and basketball star in high school. It still didn't increase his popularity, except during a game when the team needed him, and the crowd counted on him; then they were nice to him.

_"C'mon Luke, everybody's gonna be there!" a group of kids hollered._

_"Be sure and tell Daisy," one of the girls yelled._

_"But leave your cry baby cousin at home!" _

_"If Bo can't go, then I'm not going, either!" Luke said, taking Bo's hand and storming off._

Luke had always been popular, having lots of friends and girlfriends, where as Bo was not. The other kids just really didn't like him. Except for his cousins, Luke's friend Cooter, Enos, L.B., and Brodie, Bo didn't have any other real pals. In fact, over the years Luke had lost some of his own friends because of Bo. When they nagged him about bringing his bratty cousin along or badmouthed Bo, Luke got mad and refused to be friends with them anymore. He used to say that if they didn't like Bo, they were no friends of his because him and Bo were somewhat of a package deal.

_"Remember, Luke, you're the oldest! It's your responsibility to watch out for Daisy and Bo. You've got to take care of your cousins cause their younger, and family's all we really got in this world." Bo could still hear the words that his uncle had said so many times to his eldest._

Bo had always believed that Luke loved him and wanted to be with him, but maybe Jesse had forced him.

_"C'mon, Uncle Jesse, please! I'm 11 now. I always take Bo, but sometimes I just want to be able to do things by myself, with just my friends."_

_"I understand that, Luke, but this just ain't one of those times. I have to go into town. Bo just had another asthma attack, and I can't leave him here alone. I'm sorry. They'll be other times."_

Now that Bo thought about it, he could remember several conversations where his uncle had ordered Luke to either take him along or to stay home with him. His own memories were giving credence to the story spreading through Hazzard.

Still, Bo refused to believe that Luke **only** befriended him because of their uncle. He thought about asking Jesse, but he was afraid. If he discovered it was true, he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade, and he was desperate to hang on to the most important person in his world. Besides, he didn't know if the father figure in his life would be completely honest with him, anyway. For that matter he didn't know whether his uncle could even be honest with himself. He couldn't exactly imagine the Duke patriarch admitting that Luke really didn't like him, and had just been doing what he'd been told all those years.

Just when Bo gave up on the notion of asking, somehow, Jesse heard about the circulating story. He told Bo that there was no truth to it, and Bo clung to that belief until the day came when he couldn't fool himself any longer.

* * *

_Daisy was still at school working on some project. Uncle Jesse was out in the fields working on something, too. Bo ran into the house, needing to change his clothes so he could go help his uncle. In a span of sixty seconds, his entire world shattered. Everything he'd heard the last few months had been true. The person he loved more than anyone in the world, who he'd thought returned that love, didn't. It had all been an act, forced by his uncle. _

_He didn't know what to believe anymore. He wondered if his cousin, Daisy, felt the same way. It was bad enough that Luke thought so poorly of him, but in his heart, Uncle Jesse must too. He must have thought that if he didn't make Luke be his friend, Bo wouldn't have any at all. He told himself that he must truly be that worthless if his own family thought that little about him._

_He couldn't think and he couldn't breathe, feeling like he did when he got an attack when he'd been little. He had to escape from the house of cards that had just come tumbling down around him. He flew out of the house, forgetting all about changing clothes or working in the fields. He was running as fast and as far as he could, attributing the burning in his chest to the ache he felt in his heart. He didn't know where he was heading, but he knew what he was running from: lies._

_He wound up at the Hazzard Pond that he and Luke had spent so much time at. Just a few minutes ago, Bo had very fond memories of the place. He wondered, now, what kind of memories his older cousin had of their times together. Had he rushed off to school the next day, making fun of him in front of his friends just like all the kids said he had? Bo had never felt such an unbearable pain in his entire life, despite battling very serious illnesses as a kid. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Even though his parents had died when he was just a baby, this was the first time that he truly felt alone. He begged the mother and father that he'd never known to come and get him so that he could be with someone that loved him, really loved him. He looked up to the sky as if he expected his deceased parents to come pick him up in something like a space ship. _

_Bo laid there in the grass, crying until he had no more tears left, waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. Eventually, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was dark and the moon was already out. He didn't want to go back to the farm, but he was only 16, had no money, and no where else to go._

_As he came stumbling up the drive, Uncle Jesse and Daisy ran out of the house to meet him._

_"Bo!" Daisy cried, reaching him first and throwing her arms around him._

_"Where have you been boy?" his uncle demanded to know, his voice harsh until he got a good look at his nephew's face. "Bo, are you ok?" he asked, his anger being replaced by concern._

_"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I fell asleep at the pond," he said, glad that he had not turned into a liar like some members of his family._

_"Are you sick, honey?" Daisy asked, feeling his forehead._

_"A little," Bo replied, telling himself that he still wasn't lying. His heart was definitely ill._

_"I kept some dinner warm for you, sugar," she informed him._

_"Thanks Daisy, but I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed, if ya'll don't mind."_

_"Of course not, sugar," Daisy said, kissing his cheek._

_Bo looked at her, trying to decide if this was just another elaborate lie. When he looked in her eyes, he thought he saw love, and it looked real. He had a feeling that she wasn't a party to this, and that she really did care about him. For that, he was grateful. Then, he looked at his uncle, who once again asked if he was all right. Hearing that he was, he was given permission to go to bed. Before he could get away, the old man pulled him into his arms._

_"We was just worried about you, Bo. We love ya so much," he told him before releasing him. _

_It took every ounce of strength Bo had not to break down right there. He believed that his uncle did love him, but what he'd made Luke do hadn't been fair to either of them. _

_Nodding, but not replying, Bo went into the house and locked himself in his room._

_

* * *

_

_It was several weeks before Bo could even think about the situation without completely falling apart. In the days that followed, he spent a lot of time in the hayloft, at the pond, and in his room. He had to be in places that were private so he could cry without alerting anyone. In less than a minute, the Bo Duke everyone had known for 16 years died. He doubted that anyone would notice, or care, since they didn't like him anyway. He became quiet, but polite, speaking only when spoken to. He kept to himself, only deciding to continue with sports because he felt he owed the teams. He tried finding happiness with the girls who fancied him, but those relationships never worked out, either, only further re-enforcing that there was something wrong with him. For all purposes, he turned into a loner, pushing even his own family away; a family that had long been considered the closest in the county. He stopped reading Luke's letters, and stopped writing in return, thinking that maybe his cousin wouldn't feel obligated to continue with the farce. That didn't last too long, though, as Uncle Jesse forced Bo to resume the practice. He reminded him that Luke was a long way from home in a dangerous place, and needed the love and support of his family. Suddenly, Bo got a taste of what life must have been like all those years for his cousin. He did as he was told, but his letters became short and polite, only enough to suffice his uncle. _

_He didn't realize that Luke noticed the change immediately, and it had worried him. Every letter Luke wrote to his cousin posed the question as to what was wrong, but everyone he got back was shorter. Bo politely informed him that nothing was the matter, writing instead about the weather or providing market reports. Getting no where with Bo, Luke wrote to Jesse and Daisy several times, wanting to know what was going on, but no one seemed to have any answers. From Georgia to Asia, members of the Duke family were worried about their youngest, but Bo couldn't see that._

_As the weeks went by, Bo learned how to get through the days. The nights were harder, having to look at the empty bed that belonged to Luke. As more time passed, Bo realized that he hadn't been the only one hurt in this situation. His cousin had been a victim, too. He thought about Luke, and how miserable his childhood must have been, having himself as a ball and chain shackled to him. He'd been so desperate to get away from him that he'd ran off to a war thousands of miles away, risking his own life rather than facing the alternative: staying. No matter how much Bo hurt, the fact was that he still loved Luke more than anything. He knew things would never be the same between them. Now that he knew the truth, they couldn't be, but that didn't mean that he wanted him to get hurt. Since he was the reason that Luke went off to Viet Nam, if he were to get killed over there, it really would be his fault._

_Bo made a decision, and started compiling a plan. Because he'd been responsible for making Luke's life so miserable for all those years, when he was old enough, he'd be the one to leave. It wasn't fair to make his cousin go. Luke loved the farm, and he had been there first. _

_By the time Luke came home, Bo would be out of school for a year. That would give him enough time to earn some money and decide where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do. It would also allow him to stay and help his uncle until Luke could replace him. Uncle Jesse was too old to run the farm by himself, and he couldn't very well desert him. Even though what he'd done had been wrong, he had taken him into his home, clothed him, fed him, and loved him as if he were his own. Bo knew that he may have done the wrong thing, but he'd done it for the right reason, and he could no more hate him than he could hate Luke._

_For the dumbest person in the county, Bo even came up with a back-up plan. If Plan A didn't work, if he couldn't save up enough money to strike out on his own, or if something else went awry, there was always Plan B. There wasn't much more of a permanent solution than suicide. After finding out that Luke didn't really care about him, he contemplated it, a lot. It would have been a quick fix to all the pain, and there was a little revenge factor included, but something kept him from going through with it. He even knew how he'd do it; he dreamt about it all the time. In his dreams, there wasn't anything scary or painful about free-falling from Widow's Peak. He saw himself stepping out into dead space in those dreams several times. He'd even started frequenting the cliff, letting it replace the pond as his hide-out. The bluff didn't have memories associated with it, and he found it almost serene, sitting at the edge, staring into the abyss. _

_The first few times he'd wandered up there, he intended on jumping, like he did in his dreams. Yet, something always held him back. A voice called out to him, begging him not to walk off the surface. It sounded like Luke's voice, but he knew that it couldn't be. His cousin didn't know, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. It didn't matter, though; the timing always made him stop, and he no longer went there to jump, only to think. He decided that he wouldn't go through with it unless he had no other choice. For now, it was just an alternative; Plan B, if all else failed._

For the dumbest person in the county, Bo had it all figured out; at least, he had until Luke showed up out of the blue. Nothing could have surprised him more than seeing Luke squatting beside his bed earlier that evening, dressed in military issues, complete with dog tags and matching hair. When the shock wore off, and he realized that Luke really was there, Bo couldn't deny how happy he was to see him. His cousin might not think very highly of him, but he was still Bo's hero, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. As long as he was home, he was safe, but now Bo found himself confused.

Luke seemed genuinely happy to see him, too, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to believe it was true, if only for just a few more minutes in life. After the shock wore off, his first instinct had been to tackle him to the floor, but that was his heart talking. His brain reminded him that Luke had been fooling him for a long time, and he couldn't afford to get taken in again. Then the guilt welled up. He may have been miserable for the last year, but he was responsible for making his cousin miserable for a lot longer. He couldn't do that to him anymore. He deserved a nice vacation for the next several weeks, and Bo was going to see that he got it. He couldn't make himself disappear, but he could stay out of his cousin's hair and make himself scare, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

He knew that Luke wasn't asleep, either; he was probably dreading the thought of having to spend the next forty-five days with him. He thought about letting Luke know that he had no duty left, but decided that some things were better demonstrated than spoken. Having some kind of plan, he finally dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews. I still can't believe that some of you are still with me (chuckle, chuckle)! I found this chapter incredibly difficult. This story has evolved from its original form, and some of the details had to be incorporated that weren't originally there. I hope I haven't missed any! If you see something, let me know!

Special thanks to: kippling croft. I loved the phrase in her review about Luke knocking some sense into Bo so I had to use it, though it's too early for that approach.

Also to Elenhin and her experiments. In Chapter 3, as Bo went down the list of all the things that he remembered, that was written in a style based on one the formats she used for a series of stories. It was much better and easier to read than in straight paragraph style.

Thanks again, and please send your comments and suggestions. I do use a lot of them!

Disclaimer - I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 4

FIRST DAYS

Luke tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake up Bo, who had just fallen asleep. He went to the bathroom to dress, splashing cold water on his face. Looking at the reflection that stared back at him, he didn't recognize it. He removed the picture from his pocket, the one he'd carried for the last two years, and he cursed the war that had changed both of them. Turning on the faucet to drown out his muffled sob, Luke grieved for what he had left behind and prayed that he could get it back. He'd promised Bo that he would come home. He should have made Bo promise that he'd still be here. Bo's body was present, but Luke didn't know the young man lying in the bed next to him. He missed the Bo of yesterday. He wanted him back, and he was going to move heaven and earth to get him.

The coffee had just finished brewing when he heard Uncle Jesse wish him a good morning. "You didn't have to get up so early, Luke. You should have stayed in bed and rested," he said, getting himself a cup of the hot liquid before joining his nephew at the table.

"Not used to sleeping too long or too late," Luke confessed.

Jesse nodded, understanding that Luke would also be different from the young boy that left two years ago.

"Uncle Jesse, what's happened to Bo?" Luke asked, getting right to the point.

His uncle let out a sigh, telling his oldest nephew that he really wasn't sure exactly what had happened to his youngest. He believed that it had something to do with the story that Bo had been told about why Luke left home, but why he suddenly believed everything in the blink of an eye, only Bo knew. Now that Luke was here, Jesse hoped that the dark haired cousin could put an end to it, but he warned Luke that it might take some time. The Bo Duke that always shared his feelings before even being asked wasn't talking lately, and he knew that Luke could be impatient. Jesse cautioned him about pushing Bo further away. He was afraid that Luke might try to resolve everything by knocking some sense into his cousin, and he didn't think that was what the boy really needed.

Knowing that they only had a certain amount of time to work with, Jesse made Bo top priority. The chores weren't as important as his family, and Luke wasn't the only one that wanted Bo back. Their uncle suggested that the boys spend the day together, just the two of them, knowing that if anyone could get through to Bo, it would be his best friend.

Luke smiled, liking the sound of that idea and knowing exactly what his uncle was thinking.

While Uncle Jesse and Daisy fixed breakfast, Luke went back to their room, planning on yanking his cousin out of bed. Getting the entire day off wasn't a luxury that farm life often bestowed upon them, nor did their uncle, but today they could do whatever they wanted. Understanding his uncle's words of wisdom about moving too fast, Luke was still certain that if he could get his cousin alone for the whole day, by night fall the problem would be solved.

Smiling to himself, he turned the knob to the door. He'd always loved finding unusual ways to drag his cousin out of bed, knowing how much he hated getting up in the morning. He was surprised to find Bo not only up, but fully dressed and staring out the window. It was just one more thing that had changed about the boy.

"Morning," Luke greeted him.

"Morning," Bo replied without looking back at him. He heard the catch in Luke's greeting, and assumed that his cousin hadn't planned on having to see him just yet. Thinking that the quiver was a result of not being happy to find Bo awake, he turned to leave. He was just trying to pass by his older cousin, speculating that he wanted him out of the room, when Luke asked him if he slept ok.

"Fine," Bo lied. "You?"

"Fine," Luke lied back. The two of them sounded like strangers rather than the Siamese twins everyone had called them back in their youth.

"Uncle Jesse gave us the day off," Luke announced, remembering why he'd come into their room in the first place. "How bout we go fishing?"

Bo turned to look at Luke, unable to believe that his uncle was already ordering Luke to play babysitter. What surprised him even more, though, was that Luke was going along with it. He was, after all, a grown man. Surely, he was capable of saying no, but if he couldn't, Bo would let him off the hook. "Ah Luke, I can't. Jesse's too old to do everything himself. I've gotta help him, but you go ahead. I'm sure Cooter and your friends would love to see you."

For a few seconds, Luke could only stare at the blonde. Bo was doing the responsible thing instead of the fun one, and that was certainly not the Bo Duke that he remembered. "No, that's ok. You're right," Luke replied, trying to think of what to do next. Snapping his fingers, he came up with a compromise. "How bout we get the chores done first, and then go fishing?"

Now it was Bo's turn to be shocked. He'd just offered his cousin a way out, but Luke seemed to be set on digging himself in. Bo didn't know what to say, so he shrugged and nodded. Assuming that Luke didn't want to disappoint their uncle, he'd go along with it. If it made Jesse happy, they could always pretend to go off together, then Bo could release Luke from his shackles.

"What do you say?" Luke asked optimistically, reaching out and ruffling Bo's curls. "It'll be you and me again, just like old times." Then in a move that surprised both of them, Luke pulled Bo into a fierce hug. "Oh Bo, you'll never know how much I've missed you."

The words sounded so sincere that Bo couldn't help but respond to them. He wanted them to be real so bad. "Missed you, too, Luke," he confided in his moment of weakness. He let Luke hold him, cursing himself for letting his cousin break down all the barriers he'd worked so hard to put up. Yet, Bo could be determined, when he wanted to be. Forcing himself to listen to his brain, he tensed up and backed away from his cousin. Seeing an expression that resembled a mix of hurt and bewilderment on Luke's face, Bo gave a small smile, then suggested that they go get breakfast. He wasn't hungry, but at least that was a neutral subject.

* * *

Jesse Duke was about as surprised as Luke Duke when the boys sat down at the table, and Bo asked what the leader of their family wanted him to do that day. 

"I told Luke that you guys could do whatever you wanted today, since it's Luke's first day back. I'm not that much of a slave driver," the old man said, holding up the spatula to ward off any wise cracks.

"Oh, I know, Uncle Jesse. I wasn't asking about Luke, I was asking about me. I'm sure Luke wants to see his friends," Bo said, trying to find another approach to graciously allow his cousin out of the charade.

Luke looked at his uncle, silently telling him he'd handle it. "Actually Bo, the only people I'm interested in seeing right now is my family, but ya know, Uncle Jesse, Bo's right. Just cause it's my first day home don't mean that there ain't work to be done, so just tell us what you want us to do, and we'll get to it."

Bo glanced at his cousin, frustrated beyond words. He was doing everything he could to secure Luke's freedom, and he was doing everything he could to foil Bo's attempts. He listened as his uncle gave in, telling them what project he had in store for them. Bo was hoping that he might assign each of them different tasks. If they didn't have to work together, at least his presence wouldn't annoy his cousin, but Luke wasn't the only one who wasn't cooperating; Uncle Jesse gave them a job that would take two. Bo shrugged, telling himself that this one was his cousin's own fault. If he would have kept his big mouth shut, he could have done whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. Instead, he was stuck with the cousin who literally drove him thousands of miles away.

"Fishing poles still in the same place?"

"Huh?" Bo asked.

"I asked if the fishing gear was still in the same place," Luke repeated to his distracted cousin.

Bo creased his brow until he saw his uncle watching them from the porch. Understanding that Luke was just trying to appease him, he played along. "Yeah," he replied, nodding.

Luke returned from the barn while Bo was piling the last of their supplies into the bed of Jesse's truck. When everything was packed and ready to go, Bo moved to the passenger door, but Luke stopped him.

"Catch," he called, tossing something Bo's way. Acting on reflex, Bo caught the flying object, seeing that it was the set of keys. He looked at his cousin, not understanding. "I ain't been back since you got your license," Luke told him. "Let's see what you can do."

"Sure," Bo agreed, trotting over to the opposite side.

Luke was pleased with the results, finally getting a glimpse of the devilish grin his baby cousin was so famous for.

The pickup sped away, kicking up a cloud of dust as Uncle Jesse stood on the porch, screaming at the top of his lungs. "You be careful with my truck!"

* * *

Luke laid in bed that night, replaying the events of the day in his mind. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and he was tired, but still his thoughts wouldn't let him rest. This sure wasn't the way he'd expected his first day home to go. 

_For a few minutes after the boys had taken off that morning, Luke thought they might be getting somewhere. He'd been impressed by how good of a driver his cousin had turned into, having been taught by the best. Despite only having had his license for a couple of months, Luke was already getting the feeling that Bo was going to turn out to be the best in the family, and he told him so. The compliment elicited a grin, a genuine grin, from the blonde, and Luke felt his hopes soar through the roof. As Bo handled the vehicle, Luke handled the conversation. Staying on the subject of driving and cars, Luke found Bo chatting away as if nothing had ever happened. Even after Rosco stopped them and handed him a citation for speeding, Bo was in good spirits. It wasn't until Luke commented on how handy Bo's great driving skills would be when he came back from the war for good, and their uncle let them start running shine that things went down hill._

_A dark cloud suddenly engulfed Bo and perplexed Luke. He asked his baby cousin what was wrong, but got the old standard answer of "nothing, Luke." Having traveled thousands of miles to get to the bottom of what was going on inside the blonde's head, Luke kept pressing. Suddenly thinking that Bo may have formulated different plans for his own future, he tried to pursue that direction. He asked Bo if he changed his mind about wanting to run shine, but Bo wouldn't give him a straight answer. After several minutes of interrogation, all he could get out of the blonde was that he thought a lot could change in two years. _

_That told Luke that maybe Bo was thinking that he wouldn't be coming back. Trying that angle, he renewed his promise that he would be back, alive. Bo's response to that only confused him more. He looked at him with the most trusting eyes, and told him that he believed him. Luke had struck out again, but by that time, they'd arrived at the work site, and Bo jumped out of the truck, halting any further discussion._

_Luke watched his cousin as they set about repairing a fence that had been too long neglected. Before he had left for Asia, it took everything he and his uncle had in them to keep the boy's brain on work. Bo had a tendency to let his mind wander, doing more talking than working. There were times that one could get more done than two, if the second partner was Bo. That, too, had changed. Luke had never seen Bo work so hard in his life, or get so lost in his own concentration. Where ever Bo had went, he was so far away that he hadn't noticed his own nose bleeding. It wasn't a heavy nosebleed, but it was bad enough that he should have been able to feel it. If he did, he never batted an eyelash. He just kept working. _

_Luke placed the hanky over Bo's nose only to startle his cousin into falling backwards. When Bo looked up at him, there was fear in his eyes, something Luke never thought he'd ever see from his cousin. It only lasted a minute, but Luke saw it and still couldn't explain how it made him feel. Pushing it aside, he resumed tending to Bo's nose, having to inform him of what he was doing. As soon as Bo realized what was going on, he tried to push Luke away, only giving in when Luke proved he was still a little stronger, especially when he had the advantage of being upright. It didn't last long, and as soon as it was over, Bo thanked him and went back to work, apologizing for staining his handkerchief! _

_Having finished by early afternoon, Luke declared that it was time to go have some fun. His cousin looked at him like he'd lost his mind, telling him that he could just drop him off at the pond if there was something else he'd rather be doing. If it wasn't bad enough what he said, the sickeningly polite way he was talking was starting to really get on Luke's nerves. He wanted to know what that meant, but Bo told him very nicely that it meant exactly what it said. Feeling frustrated, Luke grabbed Bo's arm, quickly releasing it as Bo's nose started dripping red again. _

_Luke resorted to practically begging the blonde to go with him to the pond, and eventually Bo gave in. Catching enough fish for a good dinner was the only thing Luke accomplished there. Sitting side by side after two years apart, they couldn't find anything to say to each other. _

Luke rolled over, glancing at the figure in the next bed. The night before, Luke hadn't slept at all, and Bo only drifted off as morning approached. At least, that night, one of them was getting some much needed rest. Rolling to his back, Luke stared up at the ceiling that was illuminated by the moonlight filtering in the window. There was one thing that Luke planned on doing while he was home, and having discovered that Bo would discuss cars with him, it gave him an idea. Thinking of a plan to combine the two, he finally lost the battle and his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

When Luke woke in the morning, he would have liked to have said he felt refreshed. He didn't. It was hard to sleep while a war was going on around you, and Luke wondered if he'd ever get a good night's sleep, again. It didn't help that his slumber was also being plagued by dreams that he dreaded. Whether he saw the images when his eyes were closed, he didn't know. By the time they opened, he couldn't remember much about it except the sinking feelings that he was left with. He had the sensation of falling from a high place, but he didn't think he was doing the falling. He really believed that he was watching someone else fall, and he distinctly believed that it was Bo. That night, for the first time, he saw that it was Bo. In his dream, he watched his cousin step out into nothing, disappearing from his sight. 

Jerking awake with a start, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. For a minute, he couldn't place where he was. Remembering that he wasn't in a jungle, he calmed down when he recalled that he was in his own bed, at home. Turning to look at the other bed, he discovered that it was empty. Throwing on his jeans, he went in search of his friend, praying that he had only been dreaming.

"Morning sugar," Daisy greeted him.

"Where is everyone?" Luke asked, fearful of the answer.

"Uncle Jesse and Bo went over to the Johnson's. They called this morning saying that a branch came right through their roof during the storm."

"Storm?" Luke asked, trying to remember if they'd had a storm last night.

"Yeah, came through about five. It was a real doozy, too. Luckily, it doesn't seem to have done any damage here. Can't believe you didn't hear it!"

"You should have woke me up," Luke said, glancing at the clock to see that the it was past nine.

"Bo said that if you could sleep through that, you must really need it. Uncle Jesse agreed."

"Bo said that?"

"Yep. How'd it go yesterday?" Daisy asked, setting down a plate of biscuits and sausage gravy that she'd kept warm for him.

Luke sighed. "That ain't the same kid I grew up with," Luke informed her, "but I aim to get him back."

Daisy bent down and kissed Luke's cheek. "Well, if anyone can get through to that big ox cousin of ours, it'd be you," she said, going back to the task of hand rubbing the blood stains from Bo's shirt, not even bothering to ask where they came from.

Luke watched Daisy's hands moving in circular motions as the gears in his head were doing the same. Suddenly, he had an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone.

"Daisy! You think you could give me a ride into town?" he asked.

"Shoot sugar, just take my car. I ain't going anywhere. What you need in town?"

"A plan," he muttered.

* * *

Luke walked the streets of Hazzard, looking around to see what had changed. He shouldn't have found it odd that everything was just the way he left it. People passed him, most saying hello and stopping to chat, but others said nothing. The war he was fighting in wasn't understood by many people, and wasn't agreed with by others. He'd heard his own stories about how vets were being treated back home, but was glad that he came from a community that was supportive of their service men. As the people of Hazzard looked at him, he looked back at them, too. Luke found himself suspicious of everyone he passed, wondering if they were the ones responsible for starting a rumor that had devastated his cousin. 

Walking into the bank, he wasn't surprised to find that nothing there had changed either. For the past two years, his uncle had been depositing his monthly pay in a savings account. To date, every cent was accounted for. Starting at the breakfast table, Luke started formulating a plan of action. He didn't have all of the details, but the basic foundation had been laid. He didn't know how much money he would need, but he knew he'd need some. For the first time, he was there to make a withdrawal.

"Luke Duke!" a short, pudgy man dressed all in white called out. "Rosco said you were in town, but I though he'd went swimmy headed. What'd you do, go AWOL?"

"No Boss, I didn't. I'm on leave."

"Well, are you here to make a deposit?" Boss asked him, always glad to accept money, even from the Dukes, despite the fact that they were his sworn enemies.

"No Boss, as a matter of fact, I'm here to take some out."

Boss tried everything to talk his customer out of asking for his own money, but Luke couldn't be dissuaded. Relieved that he wasn't asking for the entire amount, Boss had no choice but to complete his transaction.

"Have a good day," Luke said to him as sweetly as he could, while Boss waved his hands in the air and told him to get out. Chuckling to himself, he did just that. The next item on his agenda was to select a gift, though he didn't know exactly what he was even looking for. After browsing through a few shops in Hazzard, he decided to take a drive to Capitol City. By dinner time, he was heading back to the farm, pleased with what he had found.

* * *

Over the next few days, Uncle Jesse kept the boys paired together, making sure to give them plenty of time to enjoy fun things, too. He believed that Luke would eventually get through to Bo, he was also thinking about Luke's best interests. He was, after all, on leave from two years of front line combat, and he needed the break. 

Bo was doing his best to not bother his cousin, but Luke wasn't making it easy. The boys worked well together during the day, knowing each other's habits and nuances well. Due to the amount of time that they were forced to spend together, Luke did break through Bo's walls from time to time. In momentary lapses, he caught a glimpse of the old Bo and it only motivated him more, vowing that he'd bring him back for good. Unfortunately, every time he thought he was getting somewhere, Bo would just clam up again, reverting to the politeness he had perfected. It was irritating Luke more than he could say.

For several days, Luke tried to find the right time to give Bo the gift he'd selected, but no one was cooperating. Except for when they were working together, the blonde was doing his best to avoid Luke at all costs, and Luke knew it. Every day, he pledged to hog tie his cousin, but something always went wrong.

As word of Luke's presence spread through the community, many of Luke's friends started dropping by farm, welcoming him back. Not understanding that Luke needed the time to be with Bo, they thought they were just doing the neighborly thing. Someone was constantly inviting Luke somewhere, but he refused to go unless Bo agreed to go, too. Unfortunately, Bo wasn't willing to tag along anymore, now that he knew he wasn't really wanted He always made up some excuse as to why he couldn't, but always told Luke to go and have a good time. Luke was virtually dragged away by a few of them. He was never gone long, but it was always long enough for Bo to disappear.

By the end of his first week home, Luke hadn't gotten anywhere and swore that he'd resort to kidnapping if he had to. Luckily, he didn't. For the first time in several nights, Luke had no visitors during or directly following dinner. Asking his cousin to join him outside, Bo complied with the request. Sitting on the swing, Luke saw a falling star and took it as a sign of better things to come.

"Bo, I won't be here next year for your graduation, and I want to tell you how sorry I am about that. Of all the things that I'll miss, that's the one I regret the most."

"That's ok, Luke. I understand."

"I just want you to know that I really am sorry, and I really do want to be here. Since I can't, I wanted to give you your gift now. Well, half of it anyway. It's a two parter, but the second part will have to wait until I get back." As he finished, Luke handed his cousin a small, wrapped box.

"You didn't have to do this, Luke," Bo said, feeling incredibly awkward.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Well go on, open it, then I'll tell you what the second half is that you'll have to wait for." Luke couldn't believe he was actually having to tell Bo to open a present.

Doing as he was told, Bo ripped the paper away, then opened the lid. For several seconds, all he could do was stare at what was inside. It wasn't so much what it was, but what it said. A shiny, oval keyring was staring back at him, and it had been engraved with the words, "Bo & Luke, Brothers Forever."

Luke slid his arm around the boy, who still hadn't raised his eyes. "I love ya, Bo, and I'm really proud of you. Now, let me tell you what the second part is...,"

Before he could finish, headlights blinded both of them as Cooter pulled up to the house. "Hey buddies!" he yelled out the window before he was even stopped.

"Damn it!" Luke mumbled, wishing he had kidnapped Bo and taken him some place private. The Dukes were well liked, but this was getting ridiculous.

As Cooter walked up the steps, Bo bolted from the swing, flying past him. "Hey! What's going on?"

"Sorry, Cooter, bad timing," Luke said, not caring if he was being rude to his friend right that minute or not. This time, nothing was gonna get in his way. Luke took off in pursuit, wondering where it was that Bo was running to at that time of night. The boy had a head start, but as a Marine, Luke was quite capable of keeping up with him until a pain in his leg and the recollection that his cousin was a track star allowed the blonde to pull away.

After checking out the source of his pain and seeing that it was nothing more than a nasty bug bite, Luke set off trying to figure out where Bo had gone. There was nothing around the area that Bo should be trying to reach; there was nothing around the area at all, except for Widow's Peak. Luke doubted that he'd find Bo there, but he didn't have anywhere else to look. Breathing heavy from the almost straight up hill trek, Luke froze when he reached the plateau. Bo certainly was there, and he was standing precariously close to the edge looking down. It was the scene straight out of Luke's dream.

Seeing the inscription on the key ring, Bo lost it. He knew that Luke hated him, but he never thought that his cousin could be that cruel. Luke knew that Bo thought of him as a brother long before they'd ever made it official with their blood. Understanding now that it never meant anything to his cousin, he still couldn't fathom that he would purposely hurt him by flaunting it in his face. It was one thing not to want anything to do with him, but what he'd done was just down right mean, and that was a side of Luke that Bo had never seen before. The cliff had been his place to think for several months, and if he ever needed to think, it was right that minute. Clutching the keyring in his hand, he thought about tossing it out into oblivion. He was just about to do it, when something stopped him. As much as he wanted to fling it to forever, he couldn't. It came from Luke, and that alone stopped him from being able to destroy it. He knew in his heart, he'd keep it forever and treasure it always, even if it hadn't been given with sincere intentions. Bringing his hand down, he peered over the edge, wondering what it would feel like to fall to the bottom. He'd been so upset from the minute that he opened the box, that he hadn't realized Luke had been following him or that he was standing behind him at that very moment, watching the emotions cross his face.

"Bo!" Luke screamed, terrified by what he believed he was about to witness. There was no logical explanation for his cousin to be up there at this time of night except one, and Luke had to reach him before he stepped out into the nothingness like he always did in his dream. "Bo!" he screamed again.

Bo turned to see who was calling his name, and saw Luke moving toward him. He turned around too quickly, causing himself to become unbalanced. Fighting to remain standing, a small part of the ledge started to give way. Bo felt himself slipping as he tried to grab onto anything, but there was nothing to grab. He resided himself to the fact that he was about to find out what free falling really felt like. "Bye Luke," he whispered as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but this time, you really can blame the documents manager. I guess it didn't want to see this chapter get posted. Thanks for all the reviews, and the comments. A few have subtly been added in. 

I think I made one of those boo-boos I mentioned earlier, maybe last chapter. I may have referred to Bo as being 16, when at the beginning I said he was 15 and Luke's been gone 2 years. The 16 was in error, he is 17 in this story, and it's the summer before he starts his senior year. The time-line changed on this story, and I've gotten myself mixed up!

Bo Duke 2009 - That was really brilliant, getting around the documents manager! How'd you ever figure that out?

Thanks for the reviews. I always look forward to them.

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 5

HELPING HANDS

Two long, strong arms grabbed Bo and pulled him back up, wrapping themselves around him. Breathing hard, neither of them could speak for a few minutes. Luke was the first one to try. "Bo, you okay?"

"Yeah," he croacked, nodding his head and struggling to free himself from Luke's grip.

Satisfied that his cousin was fine physically, Luke's fear was released in the form of anger. "What the hell were you doing?" he yelled, still holding Bo for dear life. "Are you crazy? What are you doing up here? Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't followed you? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

As soon as Luke asked the last question, he stopped. He'd known that Bo seemed terribly unhappy, but he never thought that his cousin would actually try to harm himself. The mere idea frightened him. He wanted Bo to deny the accusation, but the blonde remained silent and his eyes told Luke that he had contemplated ending his life.

"Oh Bo! Whatever's wrong can't be that bad. Why won't you let me help?" Luke asked, feeling tears burning his own eyes.

"Nothing you can do cause there's nothing wrong, Luke," Bo told him, still shaking.

"Is that why you're standing at the edge of a peak preparing to throw yourself off of it?" Luke asked.

"I was just thinking," Bo replied. "I didn't mean for the edge to give way. It was an accident."

"An accident that would have killed you had I not been following you," Luke told him.

"Like you'd care, Luke," Bo said angrily, finally breaking free of his cousin's hold.

The words infuriated Luke Duke, but there was no mistaking the implication. Bo thought he didn't care about him. Luke got to his feet and grabbed Bo by the arm, swinging him around. "Of course I'd care. I love you, Bo. I spent two years waiting to see you again."

"That was your own fault cause no one told you join the Marines," Bo shot back.

"It was only a matter of time, Bo. Marines, Army, Navy, which one didn't make any difference. I was gonna get called up, and you know it."

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe not for a long time. You don't know, either."

That was true enough, Luke didn't know for a fact when he would have gotten notified that his number was up. "I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't want to go, you have to believe that, and I sure as heck don't want to go back. It's awful there, just awful. I've seen so much death, but I'd never be able to deal with losing you," he choked, falling to his knees.

Bo stood there looking down at his cousin. A minute ago, he'd planned on storming off, but he couldn't just leave Luke there, alone, not like that. In some ways it actually frightened him to see his older cousin, the person he'd always thought was a superhero, vulnerable. Bo still had a heart, and he just couldn't leave him, if only to repay him for all the times that Luke had been forced to be there for him. Kneeling next to Luke, he slid his arms around him and let him cry.

Eventually, Luke calmed down, but instead of getting Bo to talk to him, he found that he was telling Bo about the horrors of war and what it was like to live through them. He told Bo, again, that he couldn't bear the thought of losing him, and he made his cousin promise that he'd never hurt himself intentionally. Bo didn't want to, but Luke wore him down until he did. Then Bo asked him why he was following him.

"I wanted to tell you the rest about your graduation present. The second part," he said, only getting that far.

"Luke, you don't have to do this. You already gave me a gift," Bo said, not confessing that in his attempt to keep from plunging to his death, he had lost it.

"Yeah, but that really was only part of it. Besides, the next part's for us, both of us, you and me." Seeing that Bo had at least turned to look at him, Luke continued. "Bo, remember that car we always talked about building together, me and you, when we was kids?" Luke waited until Bo acknowledged that he did remember. "Well, I want to do it. I want to build it, just the two of us, and then I want to start racing. Now, I know that we won't be able to really do anything until after I get back for good, but we can start planning now. Shoot, there ain't no reason that we can't even start looking around the local junk yards for good parts until I have to go back, and you can keep looking, too, when I'm gone. If you find something, get it. Uncle Jesse's been putting my paychecks in the bank, so if I put you're name on the account, you can take the money out if you find something really good. It's just, we always talked about it, and now we really can do it." Luke slid his arm around Bo's shoulders before finishing his presentation. "C'mon on Bo, it'll be great. Me and you, doing exactly what we always wanted to. What do you say?"

Luke saw the flicker in Bo's eyes, and knew he had piqued his interest, but it was soon replaced with the sadness that was always there since Luke had come home. When Bo gave him his answer, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Sure Luke, I'll help you with your car, at least with the parts and with what I can," Bo told him,  
being as honest as he could. He couldn't, however, promise to help build a car in two years when he wouldn't be around to fulfill that pledge. He was a Duke; they took their promises seriously.

"No Bo," Luke said, slightly shaking him. "Not my car! Our car! We've been talking about this for forever, but not once did I ever picture it without you. I don't want to do this without ya. It'll be ours or it won't be at all!"

Bo was looking at Luke with his puppy dog eyes, the ones that Luke had always been able to read like a book. He couldn't anymore, and that hurt more than any physical wound that could have been inflicted on him. He saw a hint of doubt mixed with sadness, but he had finally gotten his attention. There was no mistaking the spark of interest that he also saw. Telling himself it was better than nothing, he capitalized on it. Jostling, then tickling the blonde, he finally got a semi-affirmative response. It was a start.

Pulling himself to his feet, Luke offered Bo a hand. There was an initial moment of hesitation, but he finally accepted. "C'mon. Let's go home," Luke told him, slinging his arm around his cousin. Looking over his own shoulder, he shuddered as he glanced at the area of missing soil that Bo had been standing on just minutes before.

* * *

If Luke's plan had been sneaky, it didn't matter; it was working. Planning out what they hoped the final product would eventually be, they started searching for lucrative components. The enterprise forced them to spend most of their time together. Bo was starting to discuss the project with an enthusiasm he hadn't had for a long time, and as long as they stayed on topic, they could have a meaningful conversation. Luke tried to use any idea Bo suggested, not wanting his cousin to feel rejected or inferior, and he praised his thinking, which wasn't hard. Most of Bo's concepts had been good, and he was demonstrating that he had an extensive knowledge of mechanics. When it came to automobiles, no one could call Bo Duke dumb. Of course, talking led to joking, and a couple of times, the boys found themselves horsing around like when they had been kids. It felt so good that Luke couldn't even describe it, and it only reaffirmed that the old Bo Duke was still around just waiting to be let out. 

One day while they were scrounging around the local scrap yards, Luke discovered that Bo no longer needed his protection; on that day, Luke needed Bo's. He had discovered a part that was very valuable for their needs, and was looking for Bo to show him the treasure. Two other scavengers decided to harrass Luke. Whether they really wanted the item or just wanted to give the US Marine a hard time was never determined. Still short, Luke's hair was a dead giveaway that he was either in or had just gotten out of the armed forces. Not paying attention to where he was going, Luke found himself between two burly men.

"Hey Bubba! Isn't that exactly what we've been looking for?" one big man asked the other, pointing to the thing that Luke was holding.

"Yeah Hank, it sure is," the other one responded.

"Maybe if we say pretty please, Mr. Soldier will give it to us," the one in front of Luke suggested.

"Yeah, if not, we'll just have to take it from him," Bubba said, as the two moved closer.

Luke put his hands up. "Look fellas, we don't want any trouble, but I'm afraid this part is ours."

"We? Ours? What? You got a mouse in your pocket boy?" Bubba asked.

The man in back of Luke felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find Bo standing behind him, smiling. "Howdy! The 'we' my cousin was referring to was him and me."

"Might as well be a mouse," Hank laughed as the two men looked Bo up and down.

"I say we just take what we want," Bubba suggested. "I don't think the baby killer and the fence post are much of a threat."

Bo became furious. "My cousin is serving his country honorably, which is more than you'll ever do. No one calls him a baby killer," and with that being said, Bo threw the first punch.

Surprisingly, Bo had no problem taking out his guy, but Luke's wouldn't go down as easy. The younger Duke came to his cousin's aide, and between the two of them, they finally took care of the jerk. Unfortunately, it wasn't before he delivered a killer elbow punch to Bo's upper chest, sending him backwards and knocking the wind out of him.

"Bo! You okay?" Luke asked, kneeling beside the blonde.

"Yeah," Bo wheezed.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before they wake up," Luke said, helping Bo get to his feet.

When they and their part were flying down the road back towards Hazzard, Luke looked over at his best friend. "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"You're welcome," Bo replied.

"You know, you're pretty good in a fight," Luke said, leaving out the part that added 'for your size.'

Bo looked over at Luke and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

As Luke watched him, he thought it looked like Bo was still having a hard time catching his breath, and he seemed to be rubbing the left side of his chest where Bubba's elbow had made contact. Concerned, he asked again, "you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." Changing the subject, Bo complimented his cousin on his earlier discovery as they discussed just exactly what the little thing-a-ma-jig was going to do for Luke's motor.

"Not my engine, Bo. Ours!"

The boy turned to look out the window, not acknowledging Luke's last statement. The younger Duke might have been actively participating in the designing, planning, and searching stages, but Luke could still not get him to refer to the future vehicle in any way that indicated an ownership interest. Bo always referred to the car as Luke's or as 'it'. Luke corrected him everytime, but it just wasn't doing any good. He knew that the wheels of progress could be slow, but he just didn't have that much time.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bo!" Luke yelled, bolting out of his bed the next morning after seeing his cousin crawl out of his. 

"What?" Bo yelled back, startled by the outburst. Though his hand was covering the area, he was oblivious to what had caused Luke to leap up like that.

"That's got to hurt," Luke said, pulling Bo's hand away so he could get a better look. Bubba had left the boy a souvenir. The left side of his chest was completely mottled in blacks, blues, and purples.

The blonde looked down to see what his cousin was so worried about. "It smarts a little," Bo admitted.

"I think we should go get this x-rayed," Luke suggested.

"Don't be silly," Bo chuckled. "It's just a bruise. We can't exactly afford to go get every bump and scrape x-rayed."

"Bo, it's a bad bruise in a bad spot. It could indicate internal bleeding."

"It could," Bo said thoughtfully, "but it don't. Stop worrying about it."

"How bad does it hurt?" Luke asked, ignoring Bo's instructions, and sliding his hand over Bo's rib cage.

Bo jumped from the tickling fingers. "Luke, what the heck are you doing?"

"Checking for broken or cracked ribs."

"I don't have any," Bo assured him, and Luke wondered how he would know if he did or not at his age. Seeing Luke's reaction, Bo continued, "I've had em a couple of times. Trust me, there is nothing cracked or broken now," he finished, grabbing the things he would need for his shower.

"How?" Luke asked.

"How what?"

"How'd you get broken ribs?" Luke wanted to know.

"Lucas, I've been in fights before...while you were gone," he told him.

Luke nodded, wondering exactly what else had happened to his little cousin while he'd been playing war.

* * *

Bo and Luke continued working dilligently on the plans for a souped up car that both agreed was going to become the fastest in Hazzard, maybe even the state of Georgia. Though Luke had suggested it as a way to spend more time with Bo, he'd found an equal partner in an adventure that he really was enjoying. Unfortunately, unless they were talking about the car, Luke couldn't get any further, and there was only so many hours in a day that you could talk about an automobile. Almost a week had passed since they started, and nothing else had been discussed. 

"Hey Bo? How bout we go grab a beer at the Boar's Nest? Well, I'll get a beer, you can get a soda." Luke suggested one night when it was just the two of them.

Bo looked up from his magazine. "Oh, that's ok, Luke. You go ahead, though."

"No, that's ok. I'm fine," he said, looking around for something else to do. "How bout a game of checkers?"

Bo sighed. "Luke, you don't have to do this. Uncle Jesse ain't around right now so you don't have to babysit me."

"Babysit you?" Luke exclaimed. "I didn't know that spending time with my best friend, who I haven't seen for two years and won't see for another two, was considered babysitting. Are you sure it's not you who's babysitting me? Maybe, you've got somewhere else you'd rather be. Maybe it's you that's got no use for me anymore!"

The hurt look in Bo's eyes was suddenly back in full force.

"Bo, you don't really believe all that garbage about me leaving cause of you, do you?" Luke finally asked, trying to get all the cards on the table so that they could get to the game.

"Let it go, Luke," Bo told him, knowing that there wasn't anything his cousin could say that could erase what he knew.

"No Bo, I'm not going to let it go. I want to know what happened to you. Where'd the fun-loving, carefree kid with the biggest heart I've ever seen go? Cause I really love him, and I miss him." Luke paused. "Bo, we used to tell each other everything. What could have happened to have changed that? I already told you I was sorry for enlisting. If I could go back and do it over, I would, but it sure as hell didn't have nothing to do with you." Luke didn't miss the look that Bo sent his directon. "Tell me what's wrong so I can help, please!"

"I guess this dim-witted trouble maker finally wised up," Bo yelled, complying with his cousin's request to provide him with an answer. He selected his words carefully, wanting to see Luke's reaction.

"What?" Luke asked. "Where'd that come from?"

Bo's anger drained from him body, replaced with a sense of disbelief. He stood there staring at his cousin, shocked that the words hadn't even registered; simple little words that obviously meant nothing to Luke, but had destroyed Bo's whole world. Sighing in despair, he turned away.  
"No where Luke. Go on and go out," Bo said in an eeirly calm voice, storming out of the house.

Luke followed him, fearing a repeat of the night at Widow's Peak, but this time, Bo was too quick. He was gone before Luke reached the yard, trying to see which direction he went. It wasn't far, but Luke didn't know that. In the hayloft, Bo let the tears fall, while Luke searched the countryside, doing the same. He wanted to believe that Bo wouldn't do anything foolish, having given him his word, but his cousin's brain seemed to be scrambled, and Luke couldn't rely on his judgement. He prayed that he could still trust his word of honor.

Bo hid until he heard his uncle's truck pull in. He knew Luke wouldn't argue with him as long as Uncle Jesse was home. Following on his heels, he slipped into their room, not realizing that his cousin was still out looking for him.

It was late enough to be able to go to bed, though Bo knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The youngest Duke had never been known for having the most organized thoughts to begin with, but never before had they been so jumbled. He thought about the time he and Luke had spent in the last week working together, remembering how his oldest cousin had joked and played with him. He recalled the words that Luke had told him the night at Widow's Peak, when he'd saved his life. Luke had said that he loved him, and that he couldn't handle losing him, and he seemed so sincere. His entire life, he'd always been secure in the area of his cousin's feelings. Even when most of the entire town had been telling him differently, he'd refused to doubt Luke's true feelings for him. It wasn't their words that finally convinced him he'd been so wrong, it was Luke's.

**_'I left Hazzard to get away from Bo because you forced me to be his friend all those years. You know he's just dim-witted, dumb, and always causing trouble.'_**

Those two little sentences told Bo exactly what his cousin thought of him, and there wasn't anything that could change the fact that he now knew. That wasn't the confusing part, though. What was baffling was that Luke knew he knew, asking him just that evening. So if they both knew, why was he keeping up the pretense? Why not just admit that it had never been real and get it over with? They could put on a front for their uncle, but that didn't mean they had to live by it. If Luke didn't want him around, Bo wasn't going to force himself on his cousin; all he had to do was say so. Undertaking the project of building a car, and paying for it, was beyond the scope of what even Jesse could order him to do, but he was still doing it. Bo just didn't understand.

Hearing his cousin's voice asking their uncle if he was home, Bo was brought out of his self-help analysis. He rolled over, pretending to be asleep when he heard Luke's footsteps approaching. The door creaked open, and Luke stepped inside. He didn't turn on the light; he just stood still in the dark for a minute before he addressed Bo's back.

"I know ya ain't sleeping, Bo, but I'll let it go for tonight. Make no mistake, though, we are going to get to the bottom of this, and that you can count on, cousin."

* * *

Follow-up A/N - This story may interfere with the actual episode of how the General Lee came to be, in case you haven't figured that out already. I know they had the engine, don't remember where they said it came from. If they built it and didn't say how, then there might not be a conflict. As far as the General, I haven't quite figured out whether that's going to stay true to the story or not. If not - this is an alternative theory. 

Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey ya'll! It's me again. Thanks for the reviews. I just realized that I've been posting now for about a month, and I'm flabbergasted that I haven't been asked not to, yet! I may have started on a whim, as something I wanted to try, but your kind words have certainly made me want to strive for a higher level. Thank you so much!

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 6

BUGS AND HUGS

Luke assumed that Bo's late arrival to the breakfast table the next morning was his way of avoiding him. However, all they had to do was take one look to see that he was under the weather.

"Bo, are you all right, boy?" Uncle Jesse asked while Daisy put her hand on his forehead.

"You're warm, Bo," she informed him.

"I'm fine," he said, though he refused the food he was being offered.

"Maybe you better stay in bed today, Bo," Uncle Jesse told him.

"I'm ok, sir. Me and Luke are supposed to be working on the back 40 today," he replied, not looking up at his cousin.

"Bo, I can handle that myself. You do look sick, cuz. Maybe you should stay in bed."

"Nah, I'm ok," he repeated, getting up from the table. Looking at Luke with fevered eyes, he moved toward the door. "Ya ready to hit it?"

"Yeah," Luke replied, getting to his feet. As he looked back at his uncle, he could make out his lips mouthing instructions to keep an eye on him. Luke nodded in response, but not before Bo caught the exchange.

* * *

It was incredibly warm for the time of day, already in the 90s by early morning. Combined with Bo's fever, it was making him twice as hot. He hadn't been working long when he peeled his shirt off. Luke noticed that the bruise on his chest was all but gone as he watched the sweat roll off him. It was hot, but not that hot. Luke sighed. His cousin was sick and needed to be in bed, but he was still the stubbornest person around. He knew that whatever he told him right then, Bo would only argue the opposite. He was worried that on top of whatever else was ailing him, Bo would give himself a heat stroke. He hoped that when they went back for lunch, between the three Dukes, they could keep him home. He never assumed they wouldn't make it until noon. 

Luke had just walked over to the truck to get out extra tools when he heard the unmistakable sound of retching. He turned around to see Bo on his knees, his arm leaning against a fence post for support, ridding himself of whatever he had in him. Luke knew it couldn't be much since he hadn't eaten any breakfast. Forgetting about the tools, he ran to his cousin. Placing his hand on Bo's back, he flinched. "My Go, Bo, you're burning up." Tugging Bo in his direction, he offered his blonde friend support in lieu of the post. Bo sagged against him, too ill to protest, and Luke was happy to be needed, even if he wished it was under different circumstances. When he was sure that Bo was finished, he helped him to his feet. "C'mon on Bo, let's get you home."

The older Duke boy helped his cousin to the truck and loaded him up. They hadn't made it too far when Bo called to his cousin. "Stop Luke, I'm going to be sick," he said, opening the door and falling out as it slowed. Again, all Luke could do was to offer a hand and some words of comfort.

By the time they got home, Bo was too weak to walk and almost incoherent. Luke picked him up, shushing him when he mumbled to put him down. Jesse and Daisy met them on the porch.

"He's really sick and he's burning up," Luke said.

Jesse put his hand on Bo's forehead. "Luke, we need to get him in a cold shower."

The dark haired Duke boy nodded, understanding that his uncle was really telling him that he was going to have to take a shower, too; Bo couldn't be left alone right then. It wasn't that Luke minded the thought of cold water running over him, he was hot and sweaty, too, and it sounded refreshing. He was concerned, however, because he knew that his uncle only did this when he thought that a fever was high enough to be dangerous and needed to be brought down quickly. Uncle Jesse got the water ready while Luke stripped Bo, trying to support him at the same time as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Jesse helped him, then let Luke pull off his own clothes. Hoisting the boy up, Luke stepped in the shower first and was then handed Bo. The blonde was so out of it he wasn't even phased by the cold water, remaining limp in Luke's arms. Letting the water thoroughly soak them, they didn't worry about washing or shampooing; cleanliness wasn't the purpose of this endeavor.

The men dried Bo off as best they could, then dressed him in clean underwear as Luke put on the same thing plus his jeans. He carried him back to their room, seeing that Daisy had already turned the sheet down and moved the blankets to the foot of the bed. Between Jesse and Luke, they got him settled as Jesse took over, taking Bo's temperature. Luke was so troubled by Bo's condition that he didn't notice the new thermometer. While he'd been gone, his uncle had replaced the old fashioned mercury one with a new fangled digital instrument. If he'd been paying attention, he might have wondered why.

"103.6," he announced in a concerned voice, wondering what it was prior to the frigid dousing.. "This goes up anymore, we'll have to take him to the hospital."

"What do you think is wrong with Bo, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked.

"Probably just the flu," he answered.

"In the summertime?" she questioned, not used to hearing people suffering from influenza near the 4th of July, nor had she heard of any outbreaks.

"The flu can go around any time of year," Jesse snapped, knowing exactly what his niece was thinking.

Luke and Daisy looked at each other, knowing that their uncle's short temper was due to his concern over his youngest. What Luke didn't know that this was the third such case of influenza Bo'd been struck with since Christmas, and the third extremely high temperature.

* * *

Luke refused to leave Bo's side, sitting next to him, applying cold compresses to his head and sponging him off. His fever hadn't gone up any more, but it wouldn't go down, either. Since it was so borderline, someone had to sit with the patient at all times. Jesse and Daisy offered to relieve Luke, but he wouldn't budge an inch. From time to time, Bo's eyes would flutter open, and the person he always wanted to see and called to was Luke. He'd left Bo alone for two years. He wasn't about to do it again until it was absolutely necessary. 

By late evening, Bo became delirious. His fever had not risen, but he started rambling, crying, and thrashing. Luke listened, getting bits and pieces of the puzzle he'd been trying to assemble.

First of all, Bo did believe that Luke had abandonded him. Then his suspicions were confirmed that Bo also believed that Luke only befriended him because their uncle had made him. That's why he believed Luke voluntarily went into the military, to get away from him. If that wasn't enough to tear his heart out, the rest of Bo's incoherent mumblings were.

_**"I'm sorry...Didn't know...sorry made you...miserable...I'll leave...Widow's Peak..."**_

Bo not only believed that their uncle had forced Bo on Luke, but he was sorry for it, believing that he had made Luke's life unbearable. He felt so bad about it, that he was planning on leaving the farm, even if it was a one way ticket off the top of Widow's Peak. When Luke heard that part, he felt a vice go around his heart. It confirmed that Bo had contemplated hurting himself, and he shuddered to think that had he not followed him that night, Bo might not be there with them at all

He wasn't positive he had all the parts or that they were in any kind of order, but he thought that he was beginning to solve the mystery. Some of it he suspected, some of it shocked him. It took most of the night before Luke could translate and put into chronoligical order the parts to Bo's story. Just when Luke believed it couldn't get any worse, Bo proved him wrong. Whizzing bullets and exploding bombs had impacted Luke less than a few simple words uttered in fevered despair by his best friend. The last part of the story was the worst.

_**Just come back...Don't die...still love ya, Luke...I'll go."**_

Despite everything, Bo still loved him and wanted him to come back safely, and that was the cousin Luke knew and loved.

"Oh Bo, you silly kid. None of it's true," Luke told him, running his hands through his blonde hair, hoping that on some level Bo could hear and understand him. "Now that I know, I'm going to make you see that none of it's true. You're my best friend. I love you like a brother, and you'll never know how much I missed you. You're the only reason I survived. I was trying so hard to get back home to you! And I promise you this, cousin, when I find out who did this to you, they'll have a new understanding of the word pain."

* * *

As the roosters began crowing, Bo quieted and his fever went down a little. He was sleeping peacefully, and Luke went to his own bed to get some much needed rest. He refused to let himself lapse into a deep slumber, though, just in case his cousin needed him. 

By mid day, Bo was waking for short intervals. He was more lucid and spoke to his family, telling them that he felt better, though they could see that he was a long way from being well. He claimed to have no recollection from the time he was hugging the post in the back forty until that morning, and they believed him.

One time when he woke, Uncle Jesse was sitting next to him, sponging his face. Bo glanced over and saw Luke sleeping in his own bed. "Did Luke catch it, too?" he asked in a concerned but faint voice, looking at his uncle with eyes that were still glazed.

"Nah, he's fine. He's just getting some sleep. Your cousin stayed up all night with ya," Uncle Jesse told him, hoping that the information would make Bo happy.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo said, drifting back under, "don't make him do this anymore, ok?"

"Make him do what? I didn't make him do that. He did it because he wanted to, cause he's worried about ya and he loves ya, Bo," the old man told him as he changed the compress on his head. Sadly, Bo was already asleep and didn't hear him.

Luke, however, was awake and heard the entire conversation. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hand into a fist, wanting to hit someone so badly, but not knowing who the deserving party was.

* * *

As the second night fell, Luke resumed the responsibility of watching over Bo. He had improved enough that no one felt a bedside vigil was necessary, but Luke alternated between sitting with him and lying on his own bed. Uncle Jesse was convinced that by the next day, Bo would be much better. He'd made some soup that could heated up later if Bo woke up and thought he could keep anything down. About eleven that night Luke was resting his eyes, listening for any sign that would indicate Bo was awake. He heard the change in his pattern of breathing, and turned his head, shocked to see his cousin trying to get out of bed. 

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" he asked, rushing to Bo's side.

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, let me help you. You're still pretty weak, cuz, but it feels like your fever's down a little. How do you feel?" Luke asked, touching his forehead.

"Okay," Bo replied as Luke helped him down the hall. He was embarassed that Luke had to stay with him, but he didn't know if he could have remained upright without his support, so he had no choice. When he was finished, Luke helped him back to their room, and got him back into bed.

"Uncle Jesse made some soup. You think you could eat some?" Luke asked, kneeling beside Bo's bed, and running his hands through his hair. Bo shook his head no. "How bout some water? That'd be good for you. You're probably dehydrated."

"Okay."

"Be right back," Luke said, returning moments later with a full glass of cold water. Helping Bo sit up, he kept a hold on the glass while Bo took a few sips. When he indicated that he was finished, Luke set the glass down on the table between their beds. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm ok. Thanks."

"No problem, cuz. Why don't you try getting some more sleep?"

"Kay," Bo agreed.

"Night Bo. You holler if you need anything. Don't go trying to get up by yourself, okay?"

"Kay. Goodnight Luke."

It didn't seem to matter that Bo had slept for almost two entire days. He fell back asleep almost instantly as Luke continued rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

Luke hadn't meant to fall asleep, but his body had different ideas. Something woke him, but not immediately. Unable to place where he was or what the noise was that had roused him, he listened more carefully. Becoming alert, Luke recognized the sounds of one of Bo's infamous nightmares. Pushing himself up to tend to Bo, he was taken aback by the blood curdling scream. 

"Luke!" Bo yelled, loud enough for the people in the next county to hear, as he bolted upright. Shaking violently and disoriented, it took him a minute to comprehend that he was safe in his cousin's arms.

"Ssh, it's ok Bo. I'm here. It's ok."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, it's ok. It was just a dream," Luke told him, wondering what exactly he'd been dreaming about to cause this strong of a reaction.

Still trembling, Bo nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I woke you," he apologized, trying to get out of Luke's grasp, though he neither wanted to nor had the strength to.

Luke rubbed his back, refusing to let go. He could still feel the shaking, and he also felt the goosebumps on his cousin's bare skin. "Cold?" he asked him, thinking that it was a stupid question after the fact. He could feel that he was, and understood that it meant that Bo's fever was going down. He knew that it wasn't pleasant, but it was a good sign.

"Yeah," Bo said through teeth that chattered from fear and a change of body temperature.

"Scoot over," Luke instructed him.

"Huh?" Bo asked, not sure what was going on.

"I said scoot over."

"I'm ok, Luke. You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

Bo hadn't budged, yet, so Luke started sliding him over himself. Once he was settled, he reached out for his cousin and pulled him back into his arms, then reached for the blankets and pulled them up around both of them. At first, Bo was tense in his embrace, but finally gave in and started to relax, too weak to fight.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah," Bo replied, and Luke noticed that his shivering had already started to subside a little.

"You want to talk about it?" Luke asked, referring to the nightmare that had shaken him so badly.

"Don't remember it," Bo answered, not wanting to tell his cousin that it was the same dream he had almost everynight. Luke was dressed in his military issues, telling Bo that he left because he couldn't stand to be around him anymore. He would then turn and walk away from Bo, only to be gunned down by a bullet before he got very far. Bo would rush to his side, where Luke would die in his arms. It was terrible, and it only compounded Bo's guilt.

Luke didn't believe that his cousin had no recollection of a nightmare that powerful, but he decided not to push it. They had several issues to resolve, but that wasn't the time or place. Feeling Bo relaxing, he didn't want to upset him. Even though the bug seemed to be running its course, it had left Bo sluggish. He was going to need time to recover. He also didn't want his cousin getting mad and kicking him out. He and Bo had always shared an affectionate and physical relationship, though Bo was the most demonstrative. Since Luke had been home and all the other garbage had surfaced, that side to their friendship had vanished. While he didn't like the circumstances, it felt good to be that close to Bo again

Bo stopped shaking and started getting sleepy, finding it hard not to nod off. In a tired voice, he asked, "Luke, why are you doing this?" He was confused by the mixed signals. He had done everything he could to cut his cousin lose and let him go, but the more he did, the closer Luke stuck to him, despite what he knew he felt about him. It just didn't make any sense, and some of the things he had done, Uncle Jesse couldn't have even known about, like this.

"Because I love you, little cuz," Luke replied, and as he said it, his voice cracked. He felt Bo stiffen, but remained silent, waiting to see what Bo would say. When he didn't say anything, Luke decided to approach the subject. "Bo, I don't know everything that happened while I was gone, but something did that made you question the way I feel about you. When you're better, we're going talk about this, cause whatever you've been told or you're thinking, we'll it just ain't true."

"I saw the letter, Luke," Bo mumbled, his words slurred with sleep.

"What letter?" Luke asked, hating to keep Bo from the rest he needed, but glad that his cousin had finally told him something.

"The letter...the letter...to Uncle Jesse," Bo said, as he was pulled under.

Luke squeezed him harder. "Bo, I don't know what letter you're talking about, but I'm going to find out. You just go to sleep now, and get well. We'll talk later."

Bo didn't even have the strength to nod, but he was aware enough to think he felt Luke kiss the top of his head. Wrapped in his cousin's strong arms, he felt safer and happier than he had in a long time.

Under the blankets, Luke was sweltering, but also content. Both Duke boys slept better that night than they had in two years.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm nervous about these upcoming chapters, so I hope you approve. Just remember, this is Hazzard - nothing is ever simple here.

Dislcaimer (which I think I forgot the last couple of times) - I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything, anyway!

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 7

BRUISED

Luke was ringing wet when he opened his eyes to see the sunlight shining through the window the next morning. It was the first night in two years that he had slept that long without being woken by a nightmare or something exploding around him. Bo was still in his arms, and it looked as if neither of them had moved a muscle during the night. His cousin was no longer shivering with chills and his skin temperature was much cooler. Luke was thinking that his uncle had been right, Bo was better that morning. Slipping out of the bed, Luke headed for a desperately needed shower.

When he was cool and clean, he dressed in the clothes he'd carried into the bathroom, not wanting to risk waking Bo by dressing in their room. Daisy and Uncle Jesse were already up, dressed for church, and breakfast was on the table when he joined them in the kitchen.

"How's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked his oldest.

"Better," Luke replied. "I think you were right, and he's going to be ok."

"Dr. Jesse knows these things," he laughed. "Guess I did learn something taking care of you three all these years."

"You always took real good care of us, Uncle Jesse," Daisy said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well your aunt was a pretty good teacher," Jesse said, smiling fondly as he remembered his beloved wife.

Though Bo was now believed to be on the road to recovery, they knew he wouldn't be going to church or anywhere else. They didn't think that he should be left alone, and they figured Luke would never agree to it, anyway. Seeing him dressed in jeans, their theory was confirmed. However, discussing it as a family just made it official; Luke wold stay home with Bo.

Since they had a little time before they had to leave, Luke decided to see if Jesse knew anything about what Bo had told him the night before. "Uncle Jesse, I think I finally figured out what's been bothering Bo all this time."

"Well, spit it out boy," his uncle said.

"You remember that rumor you wrote to me about, the one where everyone was telling Bo that I left Hazzard to get away from him because you made me be friends with him all those years?"

"That old hogwash?" Jesse answered Luke's question with a question. "Course I remember it. I always said that if I found out who started it, I was gonna take a switch to him or her." Pausing, the older man looked at his nephew. "I told Bo years ago that there wasn't any truth to it. You think he started believing it?" Uncle Jesse asked, yet not terribly surprised since Bo could be naive at times.

"Yeah, but not necessarily because of what people were telling him," Luke answered, to which Daisy and Jesse gave him a questioning look. "Bo said something about seeing a letter to you. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"I have no idea," Uncle Jesse said, trying to think back. "He said he saw it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I don't remember reading it, so I don't know what he's refering to. Maybe now that he's told you that much, you can get him to tell you the rest, when he gets better, of course."

"Believe me, I plan on doing just that," Luke replied.

"Well Daisy Mae, we better get going or the preacher will give us a sermon about the virtues of being punctual to the Lord's service," Uncle Jesse joked, getting up from the table.

Daisy and Luke laughed while she and Jesse walked out the door, promising to be back in a little while. Luke watched them drive off, then turned his attention back to Bo. Believing that he was going to be so much better when he woke up, Luke decided to make him some tea and toast since he hadn't eaten anything for two days, and he knew that Bo loved to eat.

* * *

Bo'd been having a nice dream. Luke was home again, safe and sound, and they were still friends. In fact, he dreamt that for some reason, Luke had spent most of the night holding him. When he opened his eyes, though, he was alone. Disoriented by the return of his fever, he now had a fire raging in his chest, and he couldn't think straight. He wasn't sure if Luke had returned home, alive, only to have left him again, or if it had all been wishful thinking. Bo felt like he was in the twilight zone. 

Praying that he hadn't been dreaming and Luke really had been there, he thought he might be able to find him. He didn't want him to leave again, and if he didn't want to be around Bo, he'd be the one to go. "Luke," he whispered, as he stepped out of bed. He didn't get very far as the fire in his chest turned to an inferno. The combination of the pain and weakness caused him to collapse after a couple of steps. He was unable to get up, but he wasn't totally unconscious. He reached out with his hand. "Luke, don't leave me again," he whimpered, not knowing if the physical pain or mental anguish was worse.

* * *

Wanting to surprise his cousin, Luke walked toward their room carrying a plate and a cup. He was expecting to have to wake up Bo, but when he opened the door, he found him sprawled across the floor. 

"Bo!" he screamed, tossing the dishes on the dresser and sliding to his knees.

"Luke, don't leave me again. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse made you. You don't have to pretend anymore. Just don't go," Bo rambled.

Luke heard his cousin's excited utterances. "Oh Bo! I'm not going anywhere," he said as he reached out to turn Bo onto his back. As soon as he laid his hand on Bo's skin, he knew that his cousin was delirious again. His fever had returned, and it was higher than it had been two days ago. Reaching around, he touched Bo's forehead to confirm his diagnosis. Bo was so hot that Luke decided he had to get him into the shower again to cool him down before he could take him to the ER. His fever was way too high, and whatever nasty bug had Bo in its clutches, it wasn't letting go.

"C'mon Bo," Luke said, finally rolling him over so that he'd be easier to pick up. When Luke saw Bo's face, his eyes grew big and his heart started beating wildly with fear. This was no longer a bad case of the flu, it had crossed the line to life threatening. Bo was having a hard time breathing, still rambling, and Luke knew that wasn't helping. His lips had a blue tinge to them, and there was a thin line of red running down the side of Bo's face. Something was depriving him of oxygen, and the blood indicated internal bleeding. Knowing that his cousin was still semi-conscious and still trying to talk, Luke had to reach him. He held Bo's head in both of his hands to keep it from flopping from side to side.

"Bo! Bo look at me!" Luke told him using a firm voice. He then leaned over the blonde so that Bo's blue eyes could see him. When he was sure that he had Bo's attention, he continued. "Bo, listen to me. You've got to calm down and try to stay as still as possible. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere! You understand?"

Bo tried to nod, but Luke was holding his head in place. He felt the resistance, and knew that Bo had understood what he'd told him. "Ok, good! Bo, you remember how I promised that I would come back, alive, from Nam?" Again, he felt Bo trying to signal yes. "Well, I did Bo, and I will again. I kept my promise to you, just like we've always kept our promises to each other. Now, I need you to promise that you won't leave me. Can you do that Bo? Can you promise me that you'll stay with me?"

"I promise, Luke," Bo said in a raspy voice as a new rattling sound developed.

"Thank you," Luke whispered, as a couple of tears escaped from his eyes. "I love you, Bo."

"Love you, too, Luke."

"Ok. Now Bo, we're going to take a little trip to the hospital where they're gonna fix you right up so we can start working on our car again. Okay?"

"No!" Bo replied. "Don't want to go to the hospital. I hate it there."

"I know you do, Bo, and I'm sorry, but you've gotta go. I promise I'll be right there with you. Okay?"

"Okay," Bo agreed reluctantly.

"I'm gonna pick you up now, Bo. If something hurts too bad, you tell me, okay?"

"Kay."

"Ready?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah," Bo said, starting to wheeze harder, then coughing up another pool of red.

Having no more time to spare, Luke carried his cousin out to his uncle's truck, grateful that Daisy had her own car. Otherwise, they would have been stranded without a vehicle, and Luke didn't think they had time to wait for an ambulance or a ride. Getting Bo inside first, Luke slid into the driver's seat. The ill boy slumped against him, his breathing becoming more labored by the second. Luke slid one arm around him as he sped toward Tri-County General. "Hang on, Bo. You just hang on," Luke told him, praying that they'd make it in time.

"Can't breathe," Bo choked out.

"Yes you can!" Luke yelled. "Just take it nice and slow," he said, trying to calm them both down as he broke every speed limit in the county. He cursed the local law enforcement, thinking to himself that there was never a cop around when you needed one. Then he reminded himself that the law in Hazzard wouldn't have been able to have kept up with him on a good day, which this wasn't.

Luke pulled up in front of the Emergency Room, and Bo was ripped away from him. After giving the admitting clerk all of the information that he could and telling her that she could check Bo's records from previous visits, he took a seat in the waiting room. He thought it was ironic that his uncle and cousin were in church praying while he was sitting there begging harder than he'd ever done in his life. He was praying that somewhere in that hospital, they were saving his baby cousin. The thought of losing Bo scared him like nothing had ever scared him before.

The thought of Bo dying was petrifying enough, but knowing that he could die believing that Luke had never really been his friend, had never really loved him, was almost too much too handle. Sitting there now, he realized that the worst decision he'd ever made in his life had been signing up for the Marines. It made Bo think that he left him on purpose, and he certainly hadn't gotten anything out of it. There wasn't much need in civilian life to know how to kill someone by snapping their neck. He wouldn't have been any worse off if he had just waited for his letter to arrive the same way everyone else had. He wouldn't have been in any more danger, learned any less, and Bo wouldn't have spent the last year and a half believing that Luke had joined just to get away from him.

Looking up at the clock, Luke saw that it was late enough that the rest of his family should be home from church services. He used the phone rather than leaving the building to use the CB. It wasn't long before the three of them were sitting in the waiting room, waiting. It had been a few hours, and all they knew was absolutely nothing. That was too long to treat the flu.

Luke was about to lose it, wanting to know what was going on and why they couldn't tell them something. He was pacing back and forth, making Daisy and Jesse dizzy and nervous. He swore that if they didn't hear something within the next few minutes, he'd open every door in the joint until he found Bo and found out what was going on. Before he could make good on his threat, an older doctor walked in looking for the family of Beauregard Duke. Despite his fear, Luke had to smile when he heard his cousin being called that, and he pictured Bo's reaction had he been there to hear it himself. His smile quickly faded as a terrible thought occured to him. If something happened to his cousin, what name would they place on the headstone? He hated his given name, and it seemed cruel to make him use it for eternity. Luke shook his head, clearing it of the morbid thoughts. _'There will be no headstones in Bo's future for a very long time!'_ he told himself.

"How's my boy?" Uncle Jesse asked, rushing to the doctor as Luke and Daisy joined him.

"He's a very sick young man," they were told, as he pointed to the chairs. Since there wasn't anyone else in the room, there didn't seem to be a need to go into a private office. "Has he been in any kind of an accident recently?"

"No," Uncle Jesse answered. "He's been sick the last couple of days, but we just thought he had the flu. Why?"

"Well, he definitely doesn't have the flu. His left lung indicates that he sustained some type of injury to that part of his body which, in turn, has caused a very serious bacterial infection."

"Damn it!" Luke said, slamming his fist against the handrest of the chair he was sitting in, not caring what his uncle thought of his outburst. "I knew I should have made him go!" he screamed, blaming himself for Bo's condition. Seeing that everyone was watching him, having no idea of what he was talking about, Luke knew he had to tell them, especially the doctor. He hoped that not remembering this sooner hadn't hurt Bo further. "Me and Bo got in a fight about a week ago with a couple of guys at the scrap yard. The next day, he had a really bad looking bruise," Luke said, pointing to the area where he had seen the mark on Bo. "I told him he should get an x-ray, but he said it was just a bruise. He was positive that he hadn't cracked or broken any ribs, which was what I was worried about, so I let it go. This is my fault. I should have made him go!"

"Now Luke, this ain't your fault. None of us would go get an x-ray for a brusie. Heck, we'd be here everyday, boy. Me and Daisy saw it too, and didn't think nothing bout it. That boy's got so many bruises on him that I'm surprised people don't think we beat him, which we don't," Jesse said, directing his last comment to the doctor. "So what did happen, doc? Did he bust a rib?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, his ribs aren't broken or cracked," and he looked at Luke as if to tell him that Bo had been correct. "We just took several x-rays, and they haven't revealed any type of major damage. Bo must have been hit just hard enough and in the right location to have caused small ruptures in the tiny blood vessels. We see this a lot with people in auto accidents that hit the steering wheel. The blood leaks into the surrounding tissue causing the bruising."

"How serious is this?" Luke asked, not caring what the medically correct terminology was.

"It depends. If the injury cuts off the airways, it's very serious. So far, that hasn't happened. Bo's breathing is labored, but he is breathing on his own. We'll have to watch him to make sure that nothing develops. If it does, we'll have to put him on a respirator and possibly repair or remove the restriction. We also need to monitor the amount of blood that's being released. It's minor, but if it increases, a major hemorrage can fill the entire lung in a matter of seconds, and in essence, drown a person."

The Dukes looked at the doctor, then at each other, not knowing what to think. Bo didn't fit the worst case scenarios, but something about the way the medicine man was talking to them led them to believe that there was more.

"Is he going to be ok, doc?" Jesse finally asked, feeling that was the only important question.

"It's too soon to tell," came the reply, once again answering their question with rhetoric. "The real problem right now is the fever, which is being caused by the nasty infection due to the leakage. Bo's temperature is over 105 and he's not responding real well to the antibiotics. With it that high, there's a good chance of brain damage, and he could slip into a coma which he may never wake up from."

"Can we see him?" Luke asked, thinking that Bo needed to be around people who believed in him a little more than this guy seemed to.

"Sure," he nodded, getting up and leading them to the small area of the hospital that was designated for the sickest patients.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Hi ya'll! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm afraid I'm not through torturing Bo just yet!

Just a little note - I haven't made this all up. This is a real condition that does happen, though not necessarily always to this level of seriousness (hint, hint).

Thanks again. I look foward to hearing from you!

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 8

CLOSE CALL

Bo was hooked up to several machines, too many to ignore the severity of the situation. The only positive notes were that he didn't look like he was in pain, and he wasn't stark white; his heightened temperature had left him rosy and flushed. As soon as they opened the door, they heard Bo having a difficult time breathing, and with each lungful of air that he swallowed, there was a persistent rattling. The doctor may have said that the seepage amounts were acceptable, but to untrained ears, it didn't sound that way. It sounded like he had pneumonia, an ailment which he had battled a couple of times in his youth. He wasn't terribly alert, but he wasn't unconscious, either. He turned to the door to see who was walking into his room, afraid that they were bringing more needles to stick him with. Relieved to see familiar faces, he gave them a small smile and raised his hand, which Luke immediately rushed to grab.

"Hey cuz, you scared the dickens out of me," Luke told him.

"Some people will do anything to get out of going to church," Uncle Jesse said.

"Hey sugar," Daisy greeted him, bending over and kissing his cheek. "How ya feel?"

"Okay," he replied, smiling at Daisy. "Wanna go home...don't need to be here."

"Bo, you just relax and get well. Doc says you'll be fine," Uncle Jesse ordered him. If Bo was able to convey that he wanted to go home, sometimes he wasn't the most cooperative of patients.

The family stayed with him for a couple of hours, but they could see that he was torn between getting the sleep that his body wanted, and staying awake, which his mind must have told him to do. Believing that it was better for the boy in the bed if two of them left, it didn't take long to decide who would stay. Luke announced that it would be him.

Normally, Jesse would have wanted to do it himself. He had the most experience with hospitals, and he was the boy's guardian, should any decisions have to be made. Under the circumstances, though, he gave in. Luke was an adult now, and the person that Bo needed the most. Even with their strained relationship, whenever he looked for someone, it was his oldest cousin. Jesse feared that sending Luke away might only aggravate Bo more. He also knew that Luke was good under pressure, having shown that by getting his cousin to the hospital right away in his absence. He trusted his eldest's judgement should he have to use it, and he knew that he was just a phone call away. Besides, Daisy was upset, and Jesse knew that he needed to be available for her. So Jesse and Daisy left, making Luke promise to call if there was any change. The old man prayed that the phone wouldn't ring in the middle of the night. No one ever called then to offer good news.

Luke returned after walking the rest of his family out to the parking lot. Standing next to the bed, he looked at his cousin, who had finally sucummbed to his heavy eyelids. He stroked his cheek, which was scorching hot to the touch, then ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh Bo, you gotta get better. We've got some things to straighten out, and then we've got so many things to do together, you and me. We've got a car to build, races to win, fish to catch, and girls to chase. I may not know what I'll do with the rest of my life, but there is one thing I know for a fact, you'll always be at the center of it. I love you so much Bo. I still can't believe that you could ever doubt that, but I'll die trying to prove it to you. Ya just gotta get better."

Luke sat back down in the plastic chair next to Bo's bed, holding his cousin's hand in his own. He watched the numbers on the monitors. Bo's fever was still over 105, having went up a few notches despite the medications that they were injecting into his veins. He stared at the number, willing it to go down, but it remained unchanged.

In the wee hours of the morning, Luke was roused from his nap by the shrill pitch of one of the machines. He looked around, trying to find which one it was. The first one he looked at was the one he'd been watching all night, the one that showed Bo's temperature. It was unchanged. His eyes darted to the other screens, and he gasped as he realized that the line on the heart monitor was jumping wildly only to go flat. It was the one responsible for the assault on his ears, and without the steady beeping of that one, the others were pointless. People were already running into the room, and one of the nurses told Luke that he had to leave.

"Bo! Don't you die, Bo! You promised you wouldn't leave me, and a Duke always keeps their word," he screamed, suddenly finding himself in the hall. As the door slammed in his face, he hoped that Bo had been able to hear him. He sagged against the wall, listening to them working frantically to bring Bo back. From what he could hear, their efforts didn't seem to be working, and the tears streamed down Luke's face as he slowly went into shock. When the door opened and the doctor finally came out, Luke really expected to hear that Bo was gone. Following on the doctor's heels was a gurney being pushed by two men, and Bo was on it.

"No!" Luke cried, unable to believe that they were taking Bo away that quickly.

"We got him back," the doctor said, putting a hand on the distressed man's shoulder. Luke looked up, wondering if he had heard right. Before he had time to get too excited, the doctor continued. "But, the bleeding has increased. We're taking him into surgery."

"With the infection and that high of a fever?"

"Under normal circumstances, you're right, I wouldn't dream of putting him under, but right now, we don't have a choice. It's dangerous, but he will die if we don't." The man squeezed Luke's shoulder again for reassurance, then told him that he could wait in the waiting room or in Bo's room. "I'll find you when we're finished. It's whatever you prefer. I'm sorry, Mr. Duke, but I really don't have anymore time."

Luke nodded, watching him trot down the hall, praying that he didn't see him for a while. If he came right back, it wouldn't be good news. Luke called the farm, unable to answer his uncle's prayers, and within the hour, the three Dukes were waiting in Bo's room for any word on how he was doing.

* * *

Daisy was sleeping in one chair, Uncle Jesse was seated in another, and Luke was standing at the window watching the sun peek over the horizon when the doctor finally came back. It hadn't been a lengthy proceedure, but it seemed like hours considering that it hadn't been expected. They all turned to see what he had to tell them. 

"He made it through the surgery," he announced, and that was the best news they could have hoped for.

"We've stopped the bleeding and drained the lung, and it only required a small incision," he said, holding up his fingers to indicate approximately one and a half to two inches.

So far, the news had all been good, and the Dukes were counting their blessings. They should have listened to the old saying about not counting your chickens before they're hatched, especially when the source of the news was a doctor. They just couldn't finish a conversation without adding the word 'but.'

"But, his lung collapsed. We had to insert a chest tube and put him on a respirator," he said, hating to tell them the rest. "The infection is still hanging on, and his fever isn't going down no matter what we try. All of this together has really left him in a weakened state, and he's slipped into a coma."

Daisy put her face in her hands, unable to hold back the tears any longer. The men nodded, understanding that Bo was still with them, but had entered that sleep world that the doctor had told them earlier he may never wake from.

* * *

For the next three days, the Duke family hovered around their youngest, the one who was once so full of life who now looked lifeless. It was hard to see him lying there so still, a machine doing his breathing for him, lingering somewhere between the here and now. Each of them allowed their minds to recall memories of Bo, young and laughing, quick with a hug and quick tempered, but always the most loving one of the family. The only bit of good news was that the doctors believed that the respirator could be removed the following day. Bo's lung was healing, and they were sure that it was able to work on its own. The bad news was that the infection was still raging and his temperature was about the same. 

One of the dangers the doctors had not prepared them for was that an infection that bad for so long could cause additional damage to other parts of the body. They didn't think there was any need to tell the family that since they weren't convinced that their patient would even wake up to worry about future problems. At first, the staff just made insinuations that they didn't hold much hope for Bo ever making a complete recovery. As more time passed, they came right out and told them that his chances were slim to none.

"He's a Duke," Jesse spat. "He'll be all right," he told them, then turned his attention back to Bo and encouraged him to prove everyone wrong, the way he loved to do.

At night, Luke refused to leave. He insisted that he wanted to be with Bo, whatever happened. He was getting good at sleeping in the chair, saying he'd slept in a lot worse places for the past two years, but he was still dead on his feet. Regardless, Daisy and Jesse knew that once Luke's mind was made up, there was no changing it, and if they forced him to leave and something happened to Bo, he'd never forgive them.

* * *

Luke was sitting in the chair, nodding off. This sure wasn't the way he'd imagined spending his paid time off. He thought he'd ride in on his white horse, solve whatever was wrong, and end up spending several wonderful weeks with his family, most of that time being devoted to having fun with his cousin. He never would have believed that with half of his vacation over, he still wouldn't have really talked to Bo about the misunderstanding, would have kept him from falling to his death from Widow's Peak, only to end up waiting by his hospital bed to see if he'd ever wake up. A terrible thought entered his mind; it was extremely possible that by the time he went back to Viet Nam, he might have attended Bo's funeral and watched as he was buried. That was a thought he couldn't deal with, so he pushed it away. Opening his eyes, he reached in his pocket for the worn picture that was still there. He looked down at the happy, healthy face of his cousin, never knowing that he'd need the strength he got from that picture more in Hazzard than he ever had in Asia. 

Jesse and Daisy were standing next to Bo's bed while Luke was fighting with his inner demonic ideas. His uncle was talking to Bo, and Daisy was playing with his hair. Everyone loved the thick, curly mop, and had a hard time refraining from touching it. Bo ususally didn't mind, but there were a few that he had met over the years that he would have preferred they kept their hands to themselves.

'Uncle Jesse, look," Daisy cried, as she pointed to Bo. At first it scared him, not knowing what she had seen. When he looked closer, he could see that Bo was trying to open his eyes.

"That's it Bo. Come on son, open your eyes and prove all these quacks wrong," Uncle Jesse told his nephew.

"Luke, Luke!" Daisy said, shaking his leg. "Bo's waking up."

Luke Duke was out of his chair and next to his cousin when they got their first glimpse of his blue eyes. The first person he saw was his uncle, who was welcoming him back. Though still affected by his high fever, Bo was awake. It didn't take long for him to grow agitated, not understanding where he was or what was going on. His agitation turned to fear as he realized that there was something down his throat. Uncle Jesse was trying to calm him, but it wasn't working.

Luke reached out and touched Bo's cheek, telling him to look at him. When he did and saw his older cousin, it helped for a minute, but Luke saw the fear returning in Bo's eyes. His hand flew to the tube in his mouth as if he was going to attempt to remove it. Luke grabbed Bo's hand, preventing him from doing anything that could be harmful.

"Bo! Bo look at me!" When he had his cousin's attention, he continued. "It's ok, Bo. You've been real sick. You're in the hospital, but you're going to be ok."

Bo's eyes watched Luke for a second, taking time to absorb what he was being told. Then they looked down at the offensive tube again.

"I know you don't like that thing, but it's helping you breathe. The doctors say they can probably take it out tomorrow, but you need to leave it alone until then. I know it's hard, Bo, but try to forget about it, ok?"

Bo nodded, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. Daisy and Jesse were talking to him, too, and if they'd been able to see his mouth, they would have seen the slight curve of the lips. Luke saw it, and knew that Bo was giving them a small smile. He looked down at his cousin and gave him a big one.

Luke was still holding his cousin's hand. He'd taken hold of it for practical reasons, but once he had it, he refused to let go. He watched as Bo's right hand started moving, ready to grab it, too, if necessary. Rather than reaching for the tube, Bo laid it on his chest, directly over the area that had been operated on.

"Does it hurt there Bo?" Luke asked him, and Bo nodded a little. "Daisy, see if you can find a nurse. Tell them that Bo's awake and that he's in pain," Luke instructed, sounding very much like he was the one in charge of his cousin's welfare.

"I'll be right back," Daisy told him, bending down to kiss him on the forehead. This time both of the men noticed the corner of Bo's mouth lift. Since Bo had started believing that Luke only befriended him because he'd been told to, Daisy was the only one that he allowed to remain close to him. He had a soft spot in his heart for her, which she returned, and he had long ago dismissed the notion that she had only cared about him because Jesse ordered her to. She was more like himself in that respect. Even if Jesse had told her she had to do it, she wouldn't have, if she hadn't wanted to. Daisy had a mind of her own; she picked her own friends, even if they were family. Dukes may have always stuck together, but there were a few that Daisy didn't care for, and everyone knew it. Bo knew that she was sincere in her affections, and he'd loved her since he was a baby. Luke was his big brother and best friend, but Daisy was his sister, mother, and pal all rolled into one. She had tried to talk to him several times, but he wouldn't confide in her about his discovery. He just couldn't talk to her about Luke; he couldn't talk to anyone about Luke. In some ways it was strange, because when they were very young, there were things that Bo had only shared with Daisy. Sometimes, Luke was more of a parent than a child, and when Daisy and Bo thought that he might be mad over something or tell their uncle, they turned to each other. As the boys got older, a lot of that stopped. They loved the only girl in their family with all their hearts, and Daisy could keep up with them on any given day, but as boys, they felt the need to protect her, not include her in their shenanigans.

When Daisy left the room, Bo started rubbing the area lightly, not understanding why it hurt so bad. "Bo, I know it hurts, but we're gonna get you something for the pain," Luke told him. Seeing the question in Bo's blue eyes, Luke answered it. "You had surgery, that's why it hurts."

After Bo heard that he'd been operated on, only then did he realize just how serious the situation really was. He looked at Luke with more questions in his eyes.

"It's ok, Bo. You're going to be ok," Luke told him, not believing that he was up for any lengthy explanations. The words seemed to suffice him, and he relaxed a little. The doctor interrupted them before anything else could be said.

"Well young man, you're awake. That is good news. How bout we take a look, then give you something for the pain, ok?" He asked the family to step outside, but Bo refused to let go of Luke's hand.

"Can't you just work around me?" Luke asked. "If he doesn't want me to leave, I ain't going anywhere."

The doctor wasn't happy, but couldn't do anything short of prying their hands apart, which he feared would only make matters worse. When he was done, he told Bo and the rest of the Dukes that he'd take him off the respirator the next day, and that he did seem to be doing better. "We still gotta get that fever down, young man," he said, nodding to his patient.

The family thanked him as a nurse came in and injected something into Bo's IV line. Still gripping Luke's hand, he tried to fight the sleep that was claiming him. He wanted something for the pain, but not something that would knock him out. The last thing he remembered was being in his own room. Then he woke up in a hospital with a tube down his throat, being told that he'd been operated on. He was a little scared to go back to sleep, wondering if his next stop might really be the pearly gates. Luke saw him struggling, and leaned over the rail.

"Don't fight it, buddy. I won't leave you. I'll be right here when you get back, and you will be back," he assured him, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

With that promise, Bo fell into a natural sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Hi, again! You guys have been so great with the reviews, that it motivated me to slack off on my work and get this next chapter posted! (Don't tell my boss - just kidding.)

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 9

ANSWERS

The next day, Bo's temperature began to drop. With the promise that the tube was still going to be removed, it was a day for giving thanks. The doctor asked Luke to stand next to Bo, seeing how the lad had refused to let go of him the day before. Luke took his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a wink.

"Bo, I need you to cough as I do this," the doctor instructed his patient.

Bo complied, and the physician yanked, a little harshly in everyone's opinion. Once it was gone, it was like Bo had forgotten how to take air into his lungs on his own, having had it done for him for the past several days. The longer he went without oxygen, the more frightened he became.

Luke was right beside him, still clutching his hand. "Breathe, Bo, breathe," he told him, only relaxing when Bo finally did. The ordeal exhausted Bo, and once he was sure that he was breathing unassisted, he let his eyes slip shut. Before he lost his battle with the conscious world, he checked to make sure that his voice still worked. "Luke," he whispered. It brought tears to his older cousin's eyes, and he responded by leaning over Bo and kissing him on the forehead. Bo's eyes shot open at the unexpected display of affection.

"Why?" he rasped out.

"Because I love you, ya dummy."

"Love you, too, Luke."

* * *

Bo's guardian angel went home that night and slept in a bed for the first time in several nights. He was tired, but he doubted that he would be able to sleep peacefully until Bo was back in the bed next to his. He was wrong, and felt a little guilty the next morning. He had slept for over twelve hours without moving a muscle, only to discover that he was still tired. That didn't matter, he had to get up. Bo was waiting for him, and that was all that was important. The ordeal had bridged some of the gap that had formed between them. Luke was the one that Bo wanted, and nothing could have made him happier. It felt good to be needed again, and he planned on plugging the rest of the gorge once Bo got home, which was supposed to be in just a couple of days. As long as Bo continued to improve, the doctors said that he could finish his recuperation in the comfort of his own house.

* * *

When Luke wasn't doing chores, he was spending every waking minute with his cousin. Bo was home, but confined to his bed or the couch for a few more days. The boys resumed working on the plans for a concept car, though it was limited to paper until Bo was able to move around again. Luke took it upon himself to entertain Bo almost non-stop, and Bo was so bored that he agreed to resuming their old competition in the game of checkers. The more his health improved, though, the more guilt he felt about once again being a ball and chain around his cousin's neck. 

It was Bo's move, and Luke had made a rare error which would allow his cousin to win the game. Normally, eager to squash his opponent, Bo stared at the board as if he didn't see the opportunity. The fact was, he wasn't thinking about the game at all.

When he made no move after a while, Luke became concerned. "Bo, you okay?" When that failed to capture his attention, Luke touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Bo?"

"Huh?" he asked, then added, "sorry."

"You ok?" Luke asked, the worry rising in him.

"Yeah, Luke. I'm tired."

"Well ok, we can finish this later," the oldest Duke boy said, picking up the board and moving it without disrupting the pieces.

Bo had expected Luke to leave the room, but instead, he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Bo closed his eyes, thinking that if he pretended to be asleep, Luke wouldn't feel the need to sit with him anymore. When he felt a hand on his forehead, his eyes shot open. The last thing he expected was to see his tough, Marine cousin looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

"Luke?" he asked.

Luke let his head slump down. "Oh Bo! I thought we was gonna loose ya," he cried, as some of his tears started spilling over. "I thought I was scared over in Nam, but I ain't never been as scared as I was when I walked in here and saw you on the floor."

Bo didn't know how to respond. Luke rarely cried, even when they were kids; that was Bo's department. He'd always been the emotional one of the three, often being teased that he cried more than Daisy. When he did cry, Luke had always been there for him, whether he wanted to be or not. Bo couldn't turn his back on him now. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to scare ya'll," he said, reaching out to touch Luke's arm and apologizing as if he could have prevented it. The feel of Bo's hand broke down Luke's remaining reserves, and his shoulders started shaking. "Come here," Bo said, tugging on his cousin. Luke accepted the invitation, lying down beside Bo, being careful not to put any weight on his left side.

"Oh God, Bo, I missed ya bad when I was gone. The only thing that kept me going was thinking about the day that I'd see you again." Pulling out the picture that he still carried with him in his pocket, he showed it to his cousin. "I carried this around like I was a girl with a doll. I used to look at it every night before I went to sleep, sometimes I looked at it during the day, too, when things were really bad. There were times I just wanted to give in, to let myself get killed so that I wouldn't have to do it anymore, but then I'd see your face and remember that I promised I'd come back. Then I got home, and everything was so different. You were so different, and it's like you hated me, but thinking that you might die and I'd never see ya again, well I couldn't stand it. I guess I'd rather have you hate me and have you alive than never see ya again."

Bo sighed, certain what Luke was feeling was nothing more than guilt. "It's ok, Luke. I'm ok, now. I know that I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for you, and I appreciate everything you've done, but you can let go now. You don't need to feel bad, and you don't need to sit here with me every minute. You can go do the things that you want, be with your friends, and go on with your life. I understand, Luke, and I don't hate you."

The older Duke boy knew that the time had come to clear up the mess once and for all. "You keep saying crap like that, but I don't understand why. You're my best friend, Bo! I don't want to be with anyone else or anywhere else."

"Luke, I know that Uncle Jesse made you be my friend, and I know that it made your life miserable. I'm sorry about that. If I had known, I would have run away or done something else so you wouldn't have had to put up with me all those years. I know that's why you left, and I'm sorry that it was so bad that you had to leave your home just to get away from me. I'm glad your back, and I promise not to be anymore trouble. If that ain't good enough, I'll leave. I'll do anything just to make you happy and to make up for all those years. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," Bo added.

Luke looked up in horror. "I want you to stop believing this jibberish. I want you to go back to being the Bo Duke I left behind, the one I thought about every minute I was gone, the one I missed every second of everyday, the one I love, the one that's my best friend and my brother. I want you to stop talking about leaving the farm, cause if you do, I'll find ya and drag ya back. I didn't fight for two years to keep my promise to you so you could just up and leave. Most of all, though, I want you to believe me when I tell ya that Jesse never forced me to be your friend. He told me to keep an eye on ya, and Daisy too, since you guys were younger, but that's it. I didn't have to be told to be your friend. I loved you from the minute you came to live here, and we were friends from the start, and that's the God's honest truth, Bo. There's no truth to the rest of this garbage, and if I ever find out who spread these lies and got you to believe them, I swear, I'll kill em Bo."

It was a nice speech, one that Bo would have liked to have been able to believe, but he knew that it was lies. At least, at one point, it was lies. Perhaps since Luke had been gone for a while he had a change of heart, saw things differently, or maybe he was just feeling guilty because he had been so sick. It didn't matter, it didn't change the truth as Luke had written it all those years ago. "I saw the letter you wrote to Uncle Jesse, Luke. I know that you did feel that way, at least back then."

"No, I didn't! I don't know what you thought you saw, but I never wrote any such thing!"

"Yeah, ya did, Luke," Bo accused, not believing that Luke wouldn't at least confess to the truth since he knew it anyway.

Luke was exasperated. Whatever Bo saw, he was convinced that it was true, yet Luke knew he had never written such a thing, and even Uncle Jesse said he'd never read it. They seemed to be at an impasse. No matter what he said now, Bo was going to be guided by whatever it was that he had seen then. They could argue back and forth all they wanted. Until he could determine what really happened, his word wasn't going to be good enough this time. "Bo, what did this letter say?"

"Just what I already told ya," Bo answered, looking away from his cousin, embarassed to acknowledge that Luke thought of him so poorly. He couldn't bring himself to actually repeat the words.

Suddenly a thought occured to Luke. "You still have it, don't you?" Luke asked.

Bo, being the sentimental one, had a habit of saving little items. It wasn't that everyone else didn't do it too, but Bo had a tendency to save things that other people would never think to.

Bo didn't want to admit that he had kept it all that time. He couldn't answer why. He should have burned it or threw it away, but it came from Luke and he couldn't destroy it. He still referred to it from time to time just to remind himself that it really did exist. He finally nodded.

"Where? Bo, I need to see it. We're both miserable over it cause you think I wrote something that I say I didn't. Don't you think I have a right to see the evidence that I've been tried, convicted, and already executed on?"

Bo turned to look at Luke, not seeing the harm in showing it to him. He started to get out of bed, but Luke stopped him. Despite their argument, Luke was still playing nurse and protector. "Just tell me where it is. I'll get it."

"Bottom drawer, in my box, under the t-shirts."

Luke retrieved it, and handed it to his cousin. He assumed that this was his personal safety deposit box, and Bo needed to be the one to get the letter out. The blonde opened it and started removing items one by one. Luke quickly saw that this was the container that held all of the things Bo Duke treasured and felt were worth keeping. He had a similar one, but it didn't have as much stuff in it, but that was Bo. He knew that it shouldn't have surprised him to see that most of the things in the box were some type of reminder or momento of things they had shared. If they would have looked in his own chest, most of his momentos had to do with Bo. That's how close they'd always been, and why it was so inconceivable that his cousin could have believed it was all an act. As Bo got to the bottom, he pulled out a stack of letters. They were all the ones Luke had sent him while he'd been gone. He had a similar pile of all the ones Bo had sent to him. He hadn't saved all of Jesse's or Daisy's, but he had saved every one of his younger cousin's. He watched as Bo removed the rubber band holding them together. At the bottom of the pile, he retrieved a single piece of paper. Unfolding it, he looked at it, then handed it to Luke and looked away, thinking back to the dreadful day that changed his life.

* * *

_Daisy was still at school working on some project. Uncle Jesse was out in the fields working on something, too. Bo walked in the house, intending on changing clothes and then finding his uncle so that he could help. The piles of mail were sitting on the table. On top of each pile were similar envelopes, all addressed in Luke's penmanship. There was a letter for each of them. Bo reached for the one addressed to him, seeing that Uncle Jesse's had already been opened. When he picked his up, a single piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Bo could see that it was also in his cousin's handwriting, and assumed that Jesse had either put it in the wrong pile or that Luke had accidentally stuffed it in the wrong envelope. He glanced at it to see if he could determine who it belonged to, and noticed that his name was written toward the top. He read the first couple of sentences, shocked by the words. Just as curiosity had killed the cat, his curiosity had killed him. He doubted that his eyes were ever supposed to have seen this, but it was too late. Whoever said that the pen was mightier than the sword had been right. A thousand swords would have hurt less and been more merciful._

_**'I left Hazzard to get away from Bo because you forced me to be his friend all those years. You know he's just dim-witted, dumb, and always causing trouble.'**_

_Bo couldn't read anymore. Everything he'd heard the last few months had been true, confirmed by Luke, himself. The person he loved more than anyone in the world, whom he thought returned that love, didn't. It had all been an act, forced by his uncle. He didn't know what to believe anymore, and he wondered if his cousin, Daisy, felt the same way. It was bad enough that Luke thought so poorly of him, but in his heart, Uncle Jesse must too, believing that if he didn't make Luke be his friend, Bo wouldn't have any at all. He told himself that he must truly be that worthless if his own family thought that little of him._

_

* * *

_

Luke looked down at what Bo had given him. He immediately recognized the worn paper and the chicken scratches as his own. It took him a moment before he could focus enough to really read the words.

_I left Hazzard to get away from Bo because you forced me to be his friend all those years. You know, he's just dim-witted and always causing trouble. Someday, someone's going to put him in his place, and I only hope it's me that gets the pleasure of doing it._

There was more, but Luke couldn't concentrate on anything except those first few lines, having no doubt that those were the words that Bo had been replaying in his head all these years. For a long time, Luke had wanted to inflict physical pain on the person responsible for hurting his cousin. It was quite a shock to discover that he had been the culprit. When he looked up, Bo was watching him through lowered lashes.

"It's ok, Luke. It don't matter anymore," Bo said without a hint of anger or accusation.

Bo might have been the one who would fly off the handle first, but he was also the one to offer the fastest olive branch. It was just like his cousin to forgive something that had hurt him so deeply to make him feel better. Luke looked down at the letter again, reading words that he could see he had written, trying to find some reasonable explanation. "No Bo, this is not ok. It sure does matter. I never meant this, not like it sounds here," he said, trying to justify himself. "You can't honestly believe that I meant this!"

Bo looked at him in disbelief. Luke was always considered the smart one. Could he honestly be denying something that was right under his nose in black and white?

"Bo, I'm telling you. I didn't," he said, suddenly stopping as an understanding hit him He knew what had happened, at least he thought he did. "Wait a minute, Bo! Stay right here," he instructed as he hurried out of the room.

"Uncle Jesse? Uncle Jesse?" Luke called.

"What? What's the matter? Is it Bo?" the old man asked, throwing down his paper and getting up from his chair.

"No, Bo's ok. Sorry," he said, never meaning to scare the old man. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his voice. "Uncle Jesse, remember when you told me that you saved all the letters I sent to you from overseas?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Do you still have em?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?" he wanted to know.

"Can I see em? It's real important," Luke told him.

Their uncle went into his own bedroom and came back carrying a little bundle that resembled the one Bo had pulled out of his box. He handed them to Luke, who removed the string and started going through them, hoping that he'd find what he was looking for. It was the only thing that could vindicate him and get his cousin to believe him. Toward the bottom of the pile he hit pay dirt.

He should have jumped for joy as he ran back to Bo, happy that the mystery had been solved. In fact, he was filled with a sadness that he couldn't even describe as he realized what had taken place. He now knew what had happened to make Bo believe that he had secretly hated him. How it happened wasn't really important. What was sad was all the pain it had caused, all of them. If he his cousin had thought about it a little more, he probably would have figured it out himself, but Bo was just a kid; a kid ruled by emotions not logic. He read the words, knew they were in Luke's handwriting, and confirmed what he was already being told by a lot of people. That was good enough for him. Sitting back down on the bed with the other piece of paper in his hand, he wiped away the tears that were running down Bo's face.

"Bo, look at this," he said, pointing to the source of all the trouble.

"Luke, I've been looking at it for a long time. I know what it says," he sniffed.

"Look at it again, Bo, cause it ain't what it says that's important. It's what this doesn't say that matters," Luke told him, shaking the part of the letter that Bo had been saving all that time.

Bo looked at his cousin with an expression of wariness. First he denied it, now he was trivalizing it.

"Look Bo, there's no date," Luke said, pointing to the top of the page. "I always put a date on my letters." Waiting a minute, he went on. "There's no greeting," he said, pointing a little further down the page. "You ever see a letter from me that didn't start Dear Bo, or Dear Uncle Jesse, or Dear Daisy?"

Bo thought about it for a minute. If he had needed to, he could have pulled out one of Luke's other letters to verify that fact, but he knew that he would find the standard salutation. "No, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"There's something else that it doesn't say, and that IS my fault. If I'd have put it on there, it might have prevented all of this." Pointing back to the top opposite corner, Luke finished, "page 2," he said letting his words soak in. When Bo looked at him, Luke explained. "This is page 2 of a letter, Bo, not page 1. Those words are part of something else not a stand alone statement. Here," Luke said, handing him what he'd fished out of his uncle's pile, gesturing to the bottom of the back page. "Read this," he said, then pointed to the words Bo knew so well, "than this."

Bo doubted that there was anything he could read that would change the meaning of the words he knew by heart, but he did as his cousin asked. When he did, it was his turn to have to read the same thing twice.

_'Uncle Jesse, I don't know how it got started. I give you my word as a Duke that I've never said anything of the sort to anyone. I know that it sounds like a lot of people are repeating the same thing, but you know how rumours spread. I love Bo, he's my best friend and always has been. I know Bo would never believe any of this. I'm surprised you would. It ain't true, none of it. I don't care if Mr. Hobbs is saying it or not. It's ridiculous to think that'_

_'I left Hazzard to get away from Bo because you forced me to be his friend all those years. You know, he's just dim-witted and always causing trouble. Someday, someone's going to put him in his place, and I only hope it's me that gets the pleasure of doing it.'_

Putting the two pages together gave everything a new meaning. Luke wasn't saying that's the way he felt him. On page one, he had said just the opposite. Mr. Hobbs was the one that Luke was referring to as a dim-witted trouble maker.

For too long, Bo believed that his cousin hated him, even though his heart hadn't wanted to. He'd never known such emptiness or pain in his life, even when he thought about losing his parents, and the anguish had taken a toll on him. Now he found out that he hadn't had to feel that way; he shouldn't have felt that way. A part of him wanted to shout, happy that it wasn't true. Another wanted to scream in anger. Then there was the part that really did feel dim-witted. If he hadn't been so dumb, he would have figured it out on his own, but he hadn't, and he'd been wrong. Luke must think him a total idiot. He also assumed that his cousin was disappointed in his lack of faith. Luke's letter had conveyed the utmost confidence in him. His actions didn't warrant that trust. He was sure that their relationship had been ruined forever, and this time, it wasn't Luke's fault, it was his.

"Bo?" Luke asked softly, seeing that his cousin now knew what had happened, too.

Bo raised wild eyes to Luke, afraid to see what was looking back at him. He saw Luke's wide grin quickly dissipate. The look in Luke's eyes scared him, confirming that his stupidity had cost him his best friend.

As Luke looked into Bo's eyes, he became scared. Something didn't look right at all. He'd seen Bo with eyes that burned with fever for the past few weeks, but nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Bo's hands began to shake. The physical trauma he'd endured now coupled with the emotional distress was more than he or his healing body could handle. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped backwards as the papers floated out of his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope that you're all still with me, and that no one has suffered any undue stress over Bo's condition. I love the reviews, but I really do worry about some of you. So, without further delay, let's see what we can do!

Disclaimer: (which I keep forgetting) - I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 10

GOOD OLD DAYS

"Bo!" Luke screamed, grabbing him before he hit his head against the wall. He lowered him down onto the pillow, performing the customary check for a pulse. He expected to find one, thinking that Bo had just passed out from the shock. He didn't know whether it would be fast, slow, or normal, but he expected to find a pulse. He didn't. Hoping that his hands were shaking too badly to really feel it, he looked down at his cousin's chest and saw that he wasn't breathing. "Bo, no!" he screamed. "Don't you dare do this," he told him in a very firm voice, the one that he used when he wanted his cousin to know that he meant business. Lowering him to the floor, Luke tilted his head back, pinched off his nose, and gave him a few quick breaths, watching his chest rise as he did so. Then taking his position, he began administering CPR, praying that he wasn't doing more damage to his cousin's previous injuries and small incision.

Having heard the commotion, Jesse and Daisy opened the door to see what was going on.

"Bo!" Daisy screamed.

"What happened?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Call an ambulance!" Luke ordered. He ain't breathing and he don't have a pulse." The words would have caused Luke to collapse himself, but he knew that if he didn't stay focussed, they'd never get Bo back.

Daisy rushed to the phone, while Uncle Jesse knelt down next to his youngest. He started talking to Bo, begging him not to leave them, but he stayed out of the way. He knew that Luke was much more qualified to perform the life-saving technique than he was, and he knew if anyone could get Bo back, it would be his eldest.

Luke worked like a man possessed, watching the minutes tick away on the clock, knowing that with each passing one their chances were getting slimmer. Yet, they'd have to pull him off of his cousin before he'd quit trying. As they heard the siren in the distance, Bo took a small breath then started coughing.

"That's it Bo, come on kiddo. Keep breathing. You can do it. Help's almost here," Luke told him, scooping up Bo into his arms and wrapping them around him in a protective gesture. He knew that he'd have to let him go when the paramedics got there, but for now, he wanted to make sure that Bo felt safe and loved, and it made him feel better, too.

The attendants checked Bo over, saying that his vitals were weak and unstable. They loaded him up and Luke jumped in with him. Jesse and Daisy said they'd follow. In a short time, the Dukes found themselves back in the waiting room at Tri-County General. Fortunately, this time, they didn't have to wait quite as long as the last time Bo had been brought there.

"You just don't seem to want to leave us, do you?" the same doctor said that had treated Bo before.

"How's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked with a hint of irritation, thinking that making a joke was in poor taste.

"He's stable right now," the doctor said, regretting his comment.

"Well, what happened to him?" Uncle Jesse wanted to know.

"Sir, you're nephew developed a blood clot that in turn caused a cardiac arrest. Unusual under the circumstances," he added in a low voice before completing his original train of thought. "It was a good thing that someone knew CPR because it must have dislodged it. Otherwise, it most likely would have killed him."

It took a few minutes for the news to really sink in, hitting them all hard, but Uncle Jesse more so than the others. He had to sit down, while his niece and nephew turned their attention to him. For a minute, they feared that they might be visiting two of their family members in the hospital that night.

"Uncle Jesse, are you ok?" the kids asked him, as did the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, wondering how many more times his youngest was going to scare the daylights out of him. Despite the fact that he'd been so ill as a child, he'd never given up hope. After he'd been cured, the thought of losing Bo, or any of his kids, wasn't something he really thought too much about. It defied the laws of nature. He was the oldest, and it was the kids' job to bury him when the time came, not the other way around. Yet, between Luke dodging bullets for the last two years, and now Bo's less than perfect health, he was afraid that eventually he might have to do the unthinkable, lay one of his kids to rest.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked again.

"I'm ok!" he informed them, turning his attention back to the doctor. "Why's all this happening to Bo?"

"We're not sure. It might just be a chain reaction," the doctor replied. "The original impact to his chest probably set the wheels in motion."

"I didn't hurt him more, did I?" Luke asked, voicing his earlier concerns about performing CPR.

"He'll be sore, son, but no you didn't hurt him. You saved his life."

"So, is he going to be ok?" Jesse asked, trying to divert the glances that his niece and nephew were still throwing his way.

"Well have to watch him. He'll be most vulnerable for the next 48 hours. After that, we'll run some tests to make sure that it was just the blood clot that caused this, but right now, that's what everything points to. We've put him on a blood thinner to help prevent any future clots. The thing I am most concerned about now is that he won't wake up."

"Is he in a coma again?" Daisy asked.

"No, and that's why it doesn't make any sense. He should have woken by now. It's as if he doesn't want to, and that there isn't much we can do about."

Luke looked at him, having a feeling that he knew why his cousin didn't want to join them.

"I know you want to see him. I'll have the nurse come get you. I won't knock the healing power of love, cause I never thought he'd recover the last time he was with us, and I think you guys had more to do with it than we did," the doctor told them.

* * *

For the second time in a small time frame, the Dukes found themselves at Bo's bedside inside a hospital. The last time they'd been there, the monitor they were most concerned about was the one gauging Bo's temperature. Except for the night it flatlined, the screen that displayed Bo's heart beat had been steady and even. Now, there was no device tracking Bo's internal temperature, but the heart monitor beeped sporadically. Sometimes, when it skipped a beat, theirs did, too. If this was considered stable, they wondered what the staff would define as unstable. Thankfully, as the night wore on, it began to even out. 

Luke, once again, self appointed himself as nighttime monitor. He felt tremendously guilty, feeling that he was directly responsible for Bo being in the bed fighting for his life. He was to blame because he hadn't referenced the fact that there were two pages to that letter, and he was also at fault for showing Bo something that he wasn't strong enough to deal with. It didn't matter that the doctor had blamed it on a blood clot, Luke blamed himself. He had expected a happy ending, like in the fairy tales. He thought that once he showed Bo what had happened, they'd have a good laugh, and all would be forgiven and forgetten. Instead of happily ever after, Luke found himself in the middle of a horror novel.

At least Bo wasn't going to make them wait as long as he had the last time. Luke had fallen asleep with his head on the bed holding Bo's hand. He bolted up when he felt Bo's fingers moving in his.

"Bo? Come on kiddo, wake up," he told him.

"Luke?" Bo called, opening his eyes and looking around the room. "Luke! Where am I?" Bo asked, his fear sending the beeping monitor into overtime.

"Hey! Hey!" Luke soothed, easing Bo back down, "calm down, Bo. It's ok. You're in the hospital."

To his surprise, Bo didn't ask why or say anything else. Instead, he looked at Luke as if he'd never seen him before. Luke smiled down at him, and Bo smiled back, a genuine, million dollar Bo Duke smile, which caused Luke to grin from ear to ear. He was hoping that all had been rectified.

"What happened to your hair?" Bo asked.

Luke looked down at him, not understanding the question. "Huh?"

"Your hair? What happened to it? When did you cut it off, and why?"

Luke didn't know exactly how to respond to Bo's question since he didn't know exactly what he was asking. He hadn't had a hair cut since he'd been back in Hazzard, trying to grow back the full head of hair he'd once had that the military had so easily disposed of.

"I didn't miss the dance, did I?" Bo asked, forcing Luke to leave one weird question to concentrate on another one.

"What dance?"

Bo rolled his eyes. "Boy, Lucas, where you been? The Annual Spring Hoe Down dance, that's what dance. You know I'm taking Jenny Lee Brubacker. I've been asking her out for months. I'd hate to think I slept through the dance after she finally said yes."

"Jenny Lee Brubacker?" Luke repeated slowly, wondering how her name had come up. She and Bo had indeed went to the Annual Spring Hoe Down dance, their one and only date, but that had been..."Bo? Do you know what the date is?" Luke asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I'm not sure," Bo said, "cause I don't know how long I've been in here."

To simplify matters, Luke told Bo that he'd only been in the hospital for a few hours.

"Oh, well in that case, yeah, it's April 23rd," Bo said.

Luke's eyes widened, as he probed deeper. "What year is it, Bo?" Luke asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Bo wanted to know. "Luke, are you ok? From the way you're talking, I think you need to be in this bed, not me."

"Just humor me, Bo."

Bo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok cuz, sure, the year is 1971."

"Oh boy!" Luke said to himself. "Bo, you wait right here. I'm going to go tell your doctor that you're awake, ok?"

"Sure Luke, anything you say."

Luke went to the nurses' station, and asked them to page Dr. Brady. A few minutes later, he saw him coming down the hall.

"Mr. Duke, what's wrong?" the man in the white coat asked, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning.

"Bo's awake," Luke informed him.

"Well, that's a good sign. Wait here while I take a look at him."

"Ah doc, wait a minute. There's a little problem," Luke said, stuttering a little.

"What kind of problem?"

"When he woke up, he was talking funny," Luke tried to tell him.

"Talking funny, how? You mean like slurred speech?"

"No, his speech is fine. It's what he's talking about."

"Mr. Duke, I'm afraid you've lost me," the doctor told him.

"He was talking about things that happened a long time ago, so I asked him what the date and year was. Doctor, he thinks it's April, 1971."

"Oh my! That's unusual," he responded, pausing to consider what he'd been told. "I suppose between the lack of oxygen, and the two ordeals he's been through so close together, he might have suffered some type of impairment."

"Doc, I think his mind is doing this on purpose. People can do that after suffering a trauma or finding out something that they just can't deal with, can't they?"

"Yes," he answered, "it's been known to happen. Maybe you better tell me a little more about what actually did happen," he suggested.

Luke explained what had been going on and the events of the previous evening when everything had finally been pieced together. After hearing the story, the doctor concurred that it was likely that Bo had returned to a time when none of the stress existed.

"So, what do we do now?" Luke asked, hoping for a miracle cure.

"I really don't know. They say it's best not to tell them, but to let them get their memory back on their own. On the other hand, it's gonna be hard to do that if he's waiting for things that aren't going to happen. He's gonna want to know why he's not going back to school, and he'll probably wonder why everything and possibly everyone looks a little different. He might even wonder about the weather, since it isn't April. I guess I wouldn't volunteer the information, unless there comes a time when you just can't hide it anymore."

Luke nodded, digesting the advice as the doctor left to check on his patient.

* * *

Uncle Jesse and Daisy couldn't believe what Luke told them the next morning. 

"He thinks we're all still in school?" Daisy asked, which Luke confirmed. "Well, how we gonna pretend that we are?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should tell him the truth just yet," Luke said.

"We'll just have to do our best. We can tell him that he can't go back to school for a couple of weeks cause he's been too sick. That might buy us some time, but eventually, we're not going to be able to keep this up," Uncle Jesse said.

His niece and nephew knew that he was right, especially since Luke's time with them was drawing to a close.

* * *

It was more than a little strange being with a 15 year old Bo Duke again. People rarely got an opportunity to relive their past, but that's what the members of the Duke family were doing as Bo's mind remained trapped in his. In a way, it was really special. When Bo had actually been 15, Luke and Daisy had been younger, too. They had interacted with each other like the teenagers they were. Now they were getting reacquainted with a 15 year old Bo, but they weren't kids anymore. They had changed, but Bo hadn't, and getting a chance to see him like that was endearing. Of course, as the more time passed, the harder it was getting to keep up the pretense that they were living in either April or 1971. Bo was expecting to go back to school in a few days, and they found that the truth was everywhere. They had to hide the paper, hide most of the mail, and they had to stop watching the TV and listening to the radio, and that was just around the farm. They'd kept Bo out of Hazzard because they couldn't hide everything with a date or possibly clue everyone in as to what was going on. Unfortunately, Bo was showing no signs of remembering anything, and they feared what would happen in a few days when Bo attempted to go back to Hazzard High as a 9th grader. As a family, they started dropping little hints, but it wasn't helping. In fact, the youngest member of their family thought they'd all gone a little wacko. 

After enough days had passed, they resided themselves to telling the blonde the truth. The dance that Bo was so eagerly awaiting was the following day. He was becoming upset that neither his date nor any of his other friends had called or stopped by to see how he was doing. Then there was the little matter that Luke only had one more week left at home, and they needed enough time to see how Bo was going to take that news. As a real 15 year old, he hadn't taken it well the first time. Having made the decision, they looked forward to enjoying one more day in the good old days. They knew it would probably be their last day with 15 year old Bo, but they prayed that it just wouldn't be their last day, period. No one knew how Bo was going to react when they told him the truth. Last time his mind had discovered something that it couldn't handle, his heart had stopped. He could have very easily died right there and then, and they were all apprehensive that a repeat might happen.

Out of all of the Dukes, Luke Duke had enjoyed the experience the most. When he'd prayed that the Lord would send him his baby cousin back, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was better than the strained relationship they'd been experiencing. Luke really felt like he had been given a chance to relive very happy moments with his cousin, and this time, he cherished each and everyone of them. The time that Bo's mind was trapped in was prior to Luke's graduation and before he had joined the Marines. It was a time when Bo worshipped Luke and thought of him as some type of God-like hero, capable of doing anything. Luke doubted that he ever truly appreciated what it felt like to have someone look at him like that, but he swore he'd never take it for granted again.

Wanting to make the most of every minute, Luke suggested that they do a little fishing down at their favorite spot, Hazzard Pond. Bo, as always, was more than agreeable. Daisy's car didn't exist in Bo's world, yet, so they'd hidden it at Cooter's. Uncle Jesse thought he might be needing the truck, so the boys were left to an ancient form of transportation, walking. They didn't mind, they were used to it, at least the young Bo was, and it gave them more time together.

Having spent an enjoyable time in the water, and having caught enough fish for dinner the next night, Luke announced that it was time to go back. Bo tried to get a few more minutes, but Luke remained firm. Packing up their stuff, they headed back to the highway and started walking home. They hadn't gotten far when a car pulled up alongside them.

"You boys need a ride?" the man asked.

"No thanks," Luke told him. He didn't recognize him, but he doubted that he'd be a threat. He was dressed in military fatigues, just like the ones Luke had. The man's hair was short like Luke's had been. It was clear that he was military, probably home on leave, too. It wasn't that Luke felt they had anything to fear from a fellow serviceman, but he was enjoying being alone with Bo and stretching out the minutes. He was so busy looking at the driver of the car, that he hadn't noticed Bo had turned completely pale, his eyes transfixed on the GI.

"He ok?" the guy asked.

Luke looked at Bo, and immediately became fearful. The wild look he saw in Bo's eyes right before his heart stopped was there again. His eyes were glued to the stranger in the car. "Bo!" he said, turning his cousin to face him. Bo's body went in the direction that Luke was guiding it, but his head remained steadfast. Using his hand, he guided Bo's head so that it was also facing him. "Bo," he said softly, not wanting to spook him.

"Luke," he whispered, as once again his eyes darted to the back of his head and he lost the battle to stand upright. Luke caught him in his arms, and guided him to the ground. He checked for a pulse, expecting not to find one. This time he did, and it was strong and steady. He gave a little cry, as he pulled Bo closer, holding him and talking softly to him. He hadn't noticed that the driver had gotten out of the car, and was kneeling next to them.

"Is he ok?" he asked again.

"He's been sick," Luke told the man.

"Should we take him to the hospital or something?" the stranger asked.

Luke was about ready to tell him yes, when he felt Bo move and heard him whimper. "Bo, c'mon cuz, wake up."

"Luke?" he asked.

"Yeah Bo, it's me. I'm right here."

"Luke, I'm sorry," Bo told him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bo," Luke assured him.

"I shouldn't have believed it. I should have known better," Bo confessed.

Luke wasn't positive what Bo was referring to. He'd been through so much, that he couldn't be sure. He thought he knew, but before he ended up saying something that would only hurt Bo more, he had to know which Bo he was even dealing with. "Bo? Do you know what year it is?" Luke asked.

"1973."

Luke hugged him tighter. "Yeah, it is," he said, bending down and kissing him on the top of the head. Bo had come back to the present all on his own, and that was good news. "It's ok, now, Bo. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Can you forgive me, Luke?" Bo cried.

"Forgive you for what?"

"For believing that stuff. For doubting you," Bo told him.

"Bo, it was a mistake, a horrendus mix-up. I'd give anything to be able to go back and stop it from happening, but I can't. There's nothing to forgive, I understand how it happened. All we can do is go forward, together. Think we can do that?"

"I want to Luke," Bo told him.

"I want that too, more than you'll ever know. Oh God, Bo, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Luke, and I swear, I'll never doubt you again."

"Good, cause if you do, I will kick your behind from here to Chickasaw County," Luke told him, and Bo laughed. "Come on, let's go home," Luke said, helping Bo to his feet, and accepting the ride the stranger was still offering.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Hi everyone. Again, thanks for all the reviews. They really help keep you going and are extremely helpful. Sorry for the delay in posting this.

One note about this chapter - Toward the middle, you'll notice that some of the paragraphs are highlighted. This was done on purpose. There's one event taking place, but the boys aren't together. I wanted to do it in a 'real-time' atmosphere so trying to write Bo's actions all at once and then Luke's didn't really work as well. Therefore, I interchanged them by alternating paragraphs. The bolded parts are coming from Luke. Just wanted to let you know so I don't confuse anyone - I'm confused enough. Once they interact together, it goes back to regular font style. Hope it works ok!

Disclaimer - I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 11

LOST AND FOUND

Jesse and Daisy were relieved to hear that Bo had gotten his memory back on his own. They weren't looking forward to having to bring him up to speed, scared of what was going to happen. They were also happy to see that Bo and Luke were friends again.

At first, Bo was a little shy around his cousin, still feeling like an idiot and doubting that Luke wasn't somewhat upset by his lack of faith. Luke knew what Bo was thinking; he could read him like a book. Words had gotten them into the mess in the first place, so the dark haired boy decided that actions would be better. Showing him all the patience in the world, Bo's fears subsided, and the boys became closer than ever. The only thing standing in their way was time, which Luke didn't have much left of.

Trying to squeeze in two years of time that they'd lost as well as the next two that they'd be deprived of, they began a marathon of non-stop activities. It didn't really make any difference what they were doing, it was just important that they were together.

The Duke boys may have been back, but there was one issue that Bo could not resolve. Right or wrong, fact or fiction, there had been one terrible mistake he had made which he regretted. He doubted that there was anyway to really rectify it, but he knew that he at least had to try. He also knew that there was no way he could tell his cousin about it. Luke forgave him for everything else, but he wasn't so sure he'd forgive him for this. Though the odds were slim to none, if he could fix it, Luke might never have to be the wiser. The older Duke boy, however, wasn't letting the youngest out of his sight long enough to really do anything about it. Bo had to have some time alone and began formulating a plan.

* * *

It never failed that whenever a person didn't want to fall asleep, they were always able to. That was the thought that was racing through Bo's mind as he forced his eyes to stay open. He watched the hands on the clock, counting each one to keep from sailing off into dreamland. Two hours after going to bed, Bo peeked across the room to see his cousin lying on his stomach, one hand falling over the edge of his bed toward the floor. The house was dark and had been quiet long enough that Bo believed everyone to be asleep. Quietly sneaking out of bed then out of their room, Bo dressed in the clothes he had neatly piled earlier that evening. 

**"Bo?" Luke mumbled, but the blonde was already out of their room. Luke assumed that he had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but when he didn't hear the footsteps heading in the right direction, it brought him to full attention. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. With the help of the moonlight, Luke noticed that Bo's clothes were missing. He'd seen them while he was taking his own off, thinking that it was strange for his cousin to have folded them so neatly only to lay them on the floor. Hearing movements coming from the living room, Luke grabbed for his own clothing, wondering what in the world his cousin was up to. **

Fully dressed and wandering through the dark farmhouse, Bo held his breath as one of the floorboards creaked. When he didn't hear anything, he tiptoed to the door making his escape. Bo was congratulating himself on his Houdini act, unaware that two years in a horrible place had made his cousin a very light sleeper. He wasn't aware that as he had opened the front door, Luke had been opening their bedroom door, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing.

Unaware that he was being followed, Bo made his way toward his intended destination. He'd hid a flashlight under the porch, knowing that by the time he escaped, the countryside of Hazzard would be blanketed in darkness. If the moon were out, it would help, but Bo wasn't taking any chances.

**Luke's eyes had long ago been trained to see in the dark. It would have been harder had the moon not been shining, but thanks to its illumination, he was not in need of a hand held device. His first inclination was to meet up with his cousin to try and find out what in the world he was doing. On second thought, he decided to see for himself, wanting Bo to lead him to where ever it was he felt the need to visit in the wee hours of the morning. Bo hadn't been thinking straight for a long time, and Luke wondered if his brain wasn't still a little scrambled. In all the years they'd lived together, he'd never known Bo to do something like this. He had to know what was going on, worried about what was going to happen to the boy after he went back to Viet Nam in just a couple of days. **

**One thing the older boy had to give his cousin credit for was his speed. Luke could keep up with the best of them, but Bo had demonstrated his quickness several times over the past few weeks. Despite having been at death's door step, Bo was making good time. Luke had no problem imagining him leaving the other runners behind in a track meet, dashing across the finish line first. When he realized that he had somehow lost track of his cousin, he regretted the decision to follow him rather than stopping him. He had to stop to get his bearings, and to try and determine where Bo was going.**

Oblivious to the fact that Luke had been hot on his trail, Bo treked up the incline arriving at where he wanted to be. For so many months, he had visited this place numerous times. He had viewed it as a possibility, a choice; available if he needed it. The last time he had been there, it had not been the happiest of occasions, but since that night, things had changed. He no longer had a desire to be there, now he had to be. The last time, this place had taken something from him, and he wanted it back. The thought of telling Luke about it was just something he didn't want to have to do. Though he realized that the chances of finding it were almost non-existent, he had to try. All along the side of the bluff were cracks and crevices that were more than capable of catching a miniscule item before it plunged to the ground below. If his plan failed, which he was inclined to believe that it would, he'd have to make his way into the valley. It wasn't an easy trip and not something that a person could do at night. If he came up shorthanded, he'd have to wait until Luke left to continue the search and rescue mission.

**Luke began to wander around in search of something that would tell him exactly where he was. Had it been daylight, he knew that he would know, but he wasn't used to wandering around Hazzard county in the middle of the night in the dark. When he finally did get his sense of direction, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew where he was, and he knew where Bo was going: Widow's Peak! No longer worried about keeping his distance or maintaining silence, Luke took off running. All he could imagine was that this time, he would be too late.**

For months, Bo had visited the cliff, always standing as close to the edge as he wanted. He'd had no fear before. Since his last encounter, that had changed. He remembered what it felt like when the dirt had given way under his feet. Though he'd only fallen a couple of feet before Luke grabbed him, it left him with a healthy respect of how unstable the ground could be. Still, he had to get to the edge or his entire trip would be worthless. Deciding to approach the drop-off with more caution, Bo got on his hands and knees and crawled to it. Feeling safe that his body was anchored far enough on solid ground, he peered over. Taking the flashlight, he shined it all around as far as he could see, not really expecting to find anything shining back. He was just about to give up when he thought he saw a reflection. Aiming the light back in the general direction of the flash, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could see what he was looking for. Now, if he could just reach it. Sliding forward, Bo felt himself dangling precariously close to eternity as his arm reached as far as it could. With one last ditch attempt, he stretched out even further.

**Bo may have been the track star of the family, but Luke set a few records of his own sprinting up the hill, praying the entire time. He reached the top, panting and out of breath, just in time to see his cousin lying half on the ground and half into thin air. **

"Got it!" Bo exclaimed to himself.

**"Bo!" Luke screamed, rushing forward.**

Bo felt himself losing his balance again, but this time neither eroding soil nor gravity had anything to do with it. No longer on the ground, he wasn't falling forward, but instead was flying backward. Luke had grabbed him, half dragging, half throwing him as far away from the ledge as he could.

Out of breath but seeing that Bo was no longer in danger of falling to his death, Luke doubled over, resting his hands on his upper thighs and panting heavily. Unable to speak, he just stood there staring at his cousin.

"Luke, what are you doing? What are you doing here?" Bo asked, recovering first.

Luke looked at the boy with disbelief. For the past five weeks, he'd been as patient and as loving to his best friend as he could be. He'd understood how the entire mess with the letter had happened, and he still remembered how scared he'd been when they thought that Bo might die of a freak injury. He'd thought it had all paid off, thought that they'd straightened everything out. He thought that they were friends again, and that Bo was no longer thinking unclearly. Knowing that he'd snuck out of the house to come to Widow's Peak and dangle off of it said otherwise. Luke now felt that the boy needed help, and he was going to have to tell their uncle what was going on before Bo finally succeeded in throwing himself off the bluff or found some other way to do himself in. That was for Bo's own good. As far as Luke was concerned, Bo had broken his promise to him. For the first time, Bo had went back on his word, and that left Luke hurt and angry. The coddling hadn't worked; he decided that it was time for a different approach.

"What am I doing up here?" he yelled back. "Just what in the hell are you doing sneaking out in the middle of the night hanging in mid air? Bo, have you lost your mind?"

"No," Bo responded.

"Yeah, well I think you have," Luke stated. "You broke your promise to me!"

"Luke, I didn't. I swear," Bo said, scrambling to his feet.

All the emotions and frustrations that Luke had been carrying around over the last few weeks came to a head. His cousin had went off the deep end, broke his word, and was now lying to his face. Luke brought his arm back, and when it came forward, his fist made contact with Bo's face, sending him to the ground and back on his butt.

Bo sat there, moving not a muscle, just staring up at his oldest cousin.

Luke was still breathing hard, staring back at Bo. He wanted to scream at him, hit him (no wait, he'd just done that), and hug him all at once. Trying to think of what his next move should be, he wasn't given much time. He immediately regretted his actions as a steady stream of red started flowing out of Bo's nose.

No matter what else he felt, hurting Bo was something that Luke couldn't do. The fact that he just had horrified him. Knowing it was his hand that was resposible for his cousin's injury, his anger was quickly replaced with remorse.

"Oh geez, Bo. I'm sorry!" Luke said, feeling lower than a polecat. Bo had still not twitched. Reaching into his pocket, Luke grabbed his hanky. Sitting down next to the statuesque boy, he put the cloth to his nose as he slid his other arm around Bo's shoulders. "Bo, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Luke," Bo assured him in a calm voice. "I deserved it."

"No Bo! It's not alright, and whatever is going on, you sure didn't deserve me hitting you. Can you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, Luke. I'm the one that started this whole mess in the first place."

Trying to find a dry spot on the hanky, Luke turned it around and began to apply more pressure. "Put your head back," he instructed Bo, who did as he was told. "Bo, why'd you break your promise to me? What's still so bad that you'd want to hurt yourself? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I didn't break my promise, Luke. I didn't come up here to hurt myself. I told you that I wouldn't, and a Duke keeps their word."

"Then what are you doing up here in the middle of the night hanging over an edge that you almost fell from a few weeks ago?" Luke asked, doubting that his cousin could come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Looking for this," Bo whispered. Unable to look at Luke, he held out his hand. Though a few scratches had been added, the gold key chain was still in tact and glistened in the moonlight. Luke looked at the item he had given his cousin as an early graduation present, then looked at his face, not understanding. "I lost it that night," Bo informed him.

Luke's face fell. After the last few weeks, he should have learned the lesson about jumping to conclusions, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd assumed the worst, and in the process hit his cousin, leaving him with a nosebleed that just wouldn't quit. He'd never felt lower in his life. "Oh God, Bo! I'm sorry."

Luke still had his arm around Bo's shoulders. Bo now slid his around Luke's, grinning as he did so. "It's ok, Luke. Now we're both guilty of thinking the worst about each other."

Luke had been ready to cry only seconds before, but seeing Bo's grin, he couldn't help but return it. Before they knew it, the grins turned into chuckles. After having a good laugh about a situation that really wasn't all that funny, the boys sat side by side in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"I'm sorry that I lost your gift. I promise that I'll never lose it again. It really does means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but if you ever do lose it again, don't do something like this to get it back, okay?"

"I'll try not to," Bo said, knowing that he would move heaven and earth to find it in the event that it was misplaced.

"No, not try to. Promise," Luke said, nudging him.

"Okay, I promise." Pausing just a moment, Bo continued. "Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"I don't want you to go back."

Luke sighed. "I don't want to go back, but you know that I don't have a choice."

"You could still run away. Maybe we could go together?" Bo suggested.

Luke hugged his friend a little tighter, knowing that he was just grasping at straws. "And leave Uncle Jesse and Daisy behind? Plus, you know a Duke never runs away."

"Yeah, you're right," Bo sighed. He knew that his suggestion hadn't been realistic, but it gave him a fleeting hope.

"Bo?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"That promise I made to ya, about coming back alive? Well, it's still good. I will be back!"

Bo nodded, believing his cousin, but not wanting another two year separation.

After sitting for a few more minutes in silence, Luke suggested that they go back home. After helping Bo to his feet, Luke threw his arms around him. "Bo, I need for you to promise me something else."

"Okay Luke."

"I know you promised that you wouldn't try to hurt yourself, but I want you to promise me that you won't come back up here, at all." If Luke Duke never saw Widow's Peak again, it would be too soon. He couldn't take another two years of dreaming about Bo falling while he was too far away to do anything about it. He didn't even want to think about his cousin visiting this place that so far had been nothing but bad news.

"I won't jump off, Luke."

"I know, but I don't want you to come back here at all. Jump, fall, it wouldn't make any difference. Please Bo, promise!"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"Thank you. Besides, I think this altitude is bad for your nose, buddy. It bleeds every time we're up here," he said, holding up the bloodied rag as evidence, though he knew that this time, it wasn't the height that was responsible. "Come on, let's go home. We still got chores to do in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

HORRENDOUS MIX-UP

CHAPTER 12

GOOD-BYES

A/N - Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've gotten so far behind in everything. Thanks for the reviews, and see the longer a/n at the end of this chapter. Take care!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

This wasn't the way Luke Duke wanted to spend his last day home. If Bo had gotten his way, this wouldn't have been his choice, either. Yet, things had spiraled out of control and there wasn't much that could be done about it. 

Cooter and some of Luke's other friends had planned a send-off party for the Marine at the Boar's Nest. The problem was they hadn't told anyone, including the guest of honor, until the last minute. By then, it was too late, and while he could have thought of better ways to spend his last few hours, Luke couldn't very well hurt their feelings.

Bo was scheduled for his follow-up appointment with his regular physician, Doc Appleby. He wanted his uncle to re-schedule it or to cancel it entirely, saying he didn't need it, but Jesse wouldn't. Luke wanted to go with them, but couldn't. The appointment time coincided with the party. So Luke and Daisy went off to the Boar's Nest, and Jesse and Bo promised to meet them there shortly. Both boys were being dragged somewhere that they didn't want to go.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Amos Appleby said to his patient and his guardian. 

Jesse Duke sat in the chair staring at his long-time friend while Bo looked down at the floor. "Are you sure?" the older man asked, unable to believe that a follow-up visit could result in such drastic news.

"Yes Jesse, I'm positive. When Bo was in the hospital, Doctor Brady noticed some areas of concern. He had the tests ran, twice, just to be sure. He forwarded the results to me, and they are conclusive."

"So, what do we do now?" Jesse asked, with a crack in his voice.

"Well, we put together..." That was as far as the country doctor got before Bo interrupted him.

"Can we do this later?" Bo asked. Seeing his uncle and his doctor looking at him dumbfounded, he continued. "Look, Luke's waiting for us at the Boar's Nest. This is his last day home. I want to spend the time with him. It ain't like we're gonna do anything right this minute, anyway, and I doubt it ain't gonna hurt nothing to wait a couple days. Will it doc?"

"Well no, probably not, but we can't wait too long, Bo."

"Yeah, I understand that, but just not today."

If Jesse hadn't been in shock, he would have given Bo a lengthy and gruff speech about his foolishness. He was in shock, though, and couldn't articulate his thoughts if his life depended on it.

"Jesse, it's ok. Tell ya what, come back day after tomorrow. That way you can see Luke off, and then we can concentrate on this, okay?"

"Is this really ok, Amos?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, rising to his feet to mirror his impatient patient's actions.

Bo found himself having to help his uncle to the truck as he seemed to have aged ten years in ten minutes. He would have offered to drive, but Jesse climbed in behind the wheel first leaving Bo to the passenger seat. Jesse started up the engine and pulled the truck out of it's space. It wasn't until after he'd driven a couple of miles that he noticed his baby staring out the window. He'd been so taken off guard and lost in his own thoughts that he had forgotten all about Bo. Reaching over, he laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Bo..."

"Uncle Jesse, you can't tell Luke," Bo said in a voice that sounded calmer than Jesse felt.

"What? I ain't never lied to you kids, and I don't plan on starting now."

"I ain't asking you to lie. I'm just saying that you can't tell him. Shoot, even if it is lying, you gotta do it anyway."

"Bo..."

"No listen," Bo instructed, taking a firmer tone than Jesse Duke would normally allow one of his young-ins to speak to him with. "If you tell Luke, it's only gonna upset him. He could get distracted, and that could get him killed!"

"But...,"

"Please!" Bo begged.

Jesse sighed, understanding that there was a lot of truth to Bo's words, though he didn't like it one little bit.

Seeing that he had his uncle at a disadvantage, Bo pressed on. "Please, Uncle Jesse, you know I'm right. I couldn't handle it if something happened to Luke cause of me!"

That comment hit a nerve for the Duke patriarch. If they told Luke, he would be upset and that wasn't a good thing to be when one was fighting each minute just to stay alive. He also knew that if he went against Bo's wishes and something did happen to his cousin, Bo would give up on himself. He hated the deception, but both of his nephew's lives depended on it. Giving in, he agreed. "Okay Bo, I won't tell him."

"Thank you," his youngest said as they pulled into the Boar's Nest where the party was already in full swing. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the truck, going over to the driver's side door to help his uncle. "Ya ok, Uncle Jesse?"

Old eyes looked at young ones, thinking how ridiculous of a question that was. He was supposed to be taking care of Bo, and instead Bo was taking care of him. His eyes filled with tears as he pulled Bo into his arms. "I love ya, son."

"I love ya, too," Bo replied, biting his lip to keep his own emotions in tact. He couldn't break down, and he couldn't let his uncle, either, or Luke would surely know that something was wrong. "C'mon on now. We gotta go inside, and you gotta act as normal as possible, though in Hazzard, who knows what that really is!"

The older man had to chuckle at his nephew's accurate observation. Somewhere along the way, his baby had grown up in a lot of ways, showing a strength he never thought he'd see from his youngest. "Yeah, c'mon," he said, patting Bo on the back.

Luckily, by the time they walked in, most of the crowd had been enjoying beverages with some type of alcohol in them. Though watered down, they still had enough of an effect to have everyone in a festive mood and not quite as observant as they might otherwise have been.

"Uncle Jesse! Bo!" Cooter called, meeting them as they stepped inside and slapping the blonde on the back.

"Hey Cooter!" Bo replied, giving him the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Cooter." Uncle Jesse acknowledged the family friend by saying his first name and nodding, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

Cooter raised an eyebrow when he wasn't reprimanded for using the title of 'uncle.'

Luke got off his stool and went to meet the rest of his family. He'd been watching the door for them ever since he'd arrived. Though grateful to his friends, it was his family that he really wanted to be with. "Hey! How'd everything go with Doc Appleby?"

"Fine!" Bo said, sensing his uncle's eyes upon him.

Luke had always been sharp, and he hadn't missed the not so subtle glance. "You sure?"

Bo breathed a sigh of relief, being saved by one of the Hazzard locals.

"Come on, honey! Dance with me!" the black haired girl demanded, whisking Luke away.

Bo and Jesse let Cooter escort them to two stools that had been saved. Daisy was behind the bar, ensuring that everyone had drinks. The owner, Boss Hogg, had been trying to get her to come work for him as a waitress since the day she had graduated, but the Dukes and Hoggs were on opposite sides. She always claimed that 'pigs would fly' before she'd work for him, but that day, the bar was short handed and the party was for her cousin.

"Hi Uncle Jesse! So Bo, did Doc Appleby give you a clean bill of health, sugar?" she asked her cousin, reaching over and ruffling his blonde tuft.

"How bout something to drink, darlin?" Bo asked, trying to subtly change the subject.

Daisy nodded, grabbing a beer mug which she slid under the spicket while her other hand pulled it forward. As the glass filled to the top, Daisy's eyes darted between Jesse and Bo. Luke always got the credit for being smart, but Daisy Duke wasn't dumb. She had noticed that her baby cousin hadn't answered her question, and she couldn't help but think that Uncle Jesse didn't look quite right. Setting the beer in front of her uncle, she poured a cola for her under-age cousin.

"Thanks, Daisy," he told her, taking a big gulp before allowing himself to be led in Luke's direction by another Hazzard lovely.

Walking out from behind the bar, she planted herself next to Jesse. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she asked again if everything was all right.

"The Good Lord always looks after us," he replied solemnly. He just couldn't bring himself to lie to anyone in his family.

The cryptic message told Daisy that something was wrong, but that her uncle wasn't willing, ready, or able to discuss it at the moment. Considering where it was they had been that afternoon, she could only guess that it had something to do with Bo. Knowing better than to push, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He reached up and patted her back in response.

Jesse was watching his nephews dance with partners that had selected them. Both his boys were young, vibrant, and good-looking. Members of the opposite sex were attracted to them. Luke was in the prime of his life, and Bo wasn't far behind, only having one more year of schooling left. They should have had their whole lives to look forward to. Lives that including taking over the family business, finding the loves of their lives, getting married, and raising families. Instead, each of them was preparing to do battle with an enemy that couldn't always been seen.

Bo was doing his best to have a good time, trying to look as cheerful as possible. Concentrating on a pretty girl normally wasn't difficult for the young man, but today he couldn't keep his mind from wandering.

Luke wasn't having much better luck. His eyes kept darting between his baby cousin and the rest of his family. Bo looked happy enough, but there was no denying the somber look on his uncle's face or the way that Daisy was clinging to him.

Relieved when the dark haired girl finally got tired of being ignored and left him standing alone, he tried to make his way back to the bar. It was impossible, as someone or something prevented him from getting too farwith each step. As the guest of honor, it wasn't unusual, but it was annoying.

The party hadn't been planned to last so late, but more and more people kept arriving. Many brought food with them, turning the afternoon get together into an all out dinnertime extravaganza. Time dragged on. Finally, it was Luke that announced he really had to go. He hadn't finished packing, and he was leaving early in the morning.

Bo knew that his cousin had questions, and he feared that his uncle just might reveal something that he didn't want him to. Shocking everyone, Bo suggested that Luke ride home with Daisy while he went with Jesse. Luke's time in Hazzard was now being counted in hours, and anyone that knew Bo would know that he wouldn't have allowed himself to be separated from his cousin without a very good reason.

"Daisy, do you get the feeling that something's going on?" Luke asked.

She did, but she didn't know what to say. Not wanting to alarm her oldest cousin without hardcore proof, she tried to think of some reasonable explanation. "I think everyone's just upset about you leaving tomorrow. I think Bo's trying to act big and strong when he's feeling anything but."

Luke nodded, thinking about her words. While they were possible, he really thought there was more to it than that.

Meanwhile, in the truck, Jesse was watching Bo carefully. "How ya doing, kiddo?"

"I'm ok, Uncle Jesse," Bo responded, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

When they reached the farmhouse, Jesse announced that he was going straight to bed, saying that he was tired and morning was going to come early. Bo breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his uncle retire to his room. With him tucked away in the far corner of the house, his secret was safe.

Keeping up the pretense, Bo helped Luke pack. Trying to keep himself together, he chattered like a chipmunk, preventing his cousin from changing gears. That alone was enough to put Luke on high alert. The night before he left last time, Bo had been very quiet and very sad. This chipper Bo wasn't normal.

"Bo, did something happen this afternoon?" he finally asked, when his baby cousin ran out of air.

"Yeah, I should say so. We had the best party ever! You sure have a lot of friends."

"Bo, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Luke snapped. "I get the feeling that you're not telling me something...something important."

Bo wanted to say something witty, something funny, but he made the mistake of looking Luke square in the eye, and suddenly he just couldn't. "I don't want you to go," he whispered.

Whatever else was going on, Luke knew that the admission was true. Thinking that maybe Daisy had been right, he pulled Bo to him. "I don't want to go," he whispered back, holding his cousin as he felt the boys' reserves slipping away. The last time he'd left, Bo had been a child, not thinking twice about showing his feelings or fears. The present Bo was somewhere between child and man, having the same feelings as a child, but trying very hard to act like a grown up. By the time Luke got home in two years, Bo would be a man. Luke suddenly realized that he may never witness anything like this again from his cousin, and while he hated being the source of his pain, he relished what could be his final moments with the Bo that he'd grown up with.

Once Bo started crying, he couldn't stop. He didn't have to try, assuming that Luke believed it was solely attributable to his imminent departure. Not thinking twice about a ritual they'd performed thousands of times, Luke squeezed himself into Bo's twin bed alongside his cousin.

In terms of age, Luke may have been an adult with Bo not far behind, but in those fleeting minutes, they reverted back to the Bo and Luke Duke of yesterday; nothing more than kids, and both of them scared.

Going back and forth between tears and talking, sleeping was the furthest thing from their mind. Realizing that they may never see each other again, resting wasn't a top priority. Reminiscing about the past and discussing plans for the long range future, neither wanted to dwell on the present and the upcoming two years that awaited them. Bo, however, was more determined to steer clear of that subject, only increasing his cousin's apprehension. The time went too quickly, as four eyes constantly glanced over at the clock whose hands were moving too fast toward the moment both were dreading.

Uncle Jesse tapped on their door, announcing what the boys already knew; it was time to get up. He wanted to send Luke off with a big breakfast, doubting that his eldest would see another good meal for twenty four months. He doubted that any of them would be blessed with hearty appetites that morning, but he needed to keep some hint of normalcy around the homestead that he doubted would ever be normal again.

After watching his kids pick at the food he had prepared for them, he informed them that it was time to go. They were driving Luke back to the base where Cooter had picked him up a lifetime ago, and it was several hours away. The military didn't expect punctuality, they demanded it, and if Sgt. Duke wasn't back on time, he might as well run away to Canada; he'd be listed as AWOL just the same. Jesse slid behind the wheel, not surprised that all three of the kids opted to sit in the bed of the truck. Jesse watched the odometer tick off the miles as the clock continued to tick off the seconds. Before they knew it, Jesse's pickup was parked in front of the large, gated compound. The civilian Dukes couldn't go any further.

Luke grabbed his duffel bag as the members of his family watched him. Hugging his uncle and female cousin, he told them that he loved them and told them that he'd see them in a couple of years. Turning to Bo, he used his free arm to grab him around the shoulders, leading him away from the others. Their goodbye needed to be private.

"Bo, I want you to keep up with your school work. I know you don't like it, but you've only got one year left, and I expect you to graduate." When his cousin didn't reply right away, he continued. "Don't make me take back your graduation present."

To that last remark, Bo had to grin "You could try," he told him.

"And keep looking for those parts. If you find something, buy it. I trust your judgement, and you're on the account now, too."

"Okay, Luke."

Turning Bo to face him, he looked up into the downcast blue eyes. "Bo, I will be back. I promised you then and I'm promising you now, I will come back, alive. Trust me?"

"Always," Bo whispered.

"It'll be over before you know it, and if you need me, I'll always be here," Luke said, laying his hand over Bo's heart. "We're blood brothers, forever."

"I know, Luke. And, I'll always be with you, here," Bo told his cousin, mimicking his gesture.

Luke's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't so much what the blonde had said, but the way he had said it that instilled a sense of worry in him. As he opened his mouth to inquire, a voice from within the compound bellowed through the air.

"Duke, you got two minutes to get your butt in line-up or it'll be mine."

"I love you, Bo," Luke said, grabbing his cousin for dear life.

"I love you, too, Luke. Always remember that," Bo said, clinging to his cousin.

With more strength than he knew he had, Luke slapped Bo on the back than made a dash for the entrance, yelling and waving goodbye at his family. He was let inside where he continued to rush to a building off to the side.

Bo ran to the fence, grabbing on to the chain links and watching his cousin hurry away. He saw Luke pause when he reached the door, looking back at him one final time before disappearing from view.

"Bye Luke," he whispered. He knew in his heart that Luke would keep his promise and return. He was just grateful that Luke hadn't made him promise that he'd still be there when he did. "I love you, cousin. Always remember that."

The End

* * *

A/N - Please read on before you alert me about this. It is not a typo or an error. The mix-up has been sorted out so this really is the end of this story. I intended on doing a sequel, but now I'm not so sure if I should keep going or not, so I've decided to let you guys decide whether there should be a follow-up to this. This one was a lot of fun, and fairly easy to write. Much to my surprise, I've had a lot of readers that seemed to enjoy it. My fear is that a follow-up will probably pale in comparison. I think you already get the jist of the story, and I guarantee there's not that much action or cliff-hangers in it, so I'm not sure if anyone wants to read it. It'll probably be a tear jerker. I also don't want to cause anyone any undue stress or health related issues. So you tell me! 

A big thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story, and for all the kind words. I entertain all kinds of suggestions (get your minds out of the gutter!) within reason, of course, so if you have any or have any ideas for a story, let me know. This is my second fic so I still consider myself to be a novice. Anyway, I appreciate all of you and look forward to hearing your final thoughts.


End file.
